Healing a Dragon's Heart
by lrdhollow
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna had plans for the future until Lisanna's funeral. Natsu had finally moved on until a Blond girl entered his life and joined Fairy Tail. This starts off as a NaLi then turns into a NaLu. Rating is based on Language as well as other content depending on how the story progresses. It evolves in side plots turn main plots. Leave your thoughts please. LETS WONDERING!
1. Prologue Part 1

**For those who are reading this, I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Prologue part 1

"Elfman, I still can't believe you're the same shy little softy that I used to know!" said an aggressive young women in gothic like cloths. "Now you're trying to act all high and mighty, talk about a load of sh" she was interrupted by Elfman shouting "MIRA!, I'm just saying that our Lisanna and Natsu seem a little closer to each other than usual. Normally I would beat the guy up over it but Natsu has proven himself to be more than enough of a man to be with her. "

Mira responded in her usual tone, "You better hope you're right, but if I find out Natsu has been trying to stick his XXXX anywhere near our sister then their wouldn't be anything left of him FOR A FUCKING CREMATION!"

Elfman gulped quietly and thought to himself, "_Why can't Mira be nice for a change? After all there is a reason why she is considered The Demon of Fairy Tail, and it isn't just because of her take-over magic._" After that he asked Mira while pointing out the fact he was in his pajamas, "By the way Mira, why are you asking me to spy on her in the middle of the night (YAWN)? Its twenty till eleven plus it's a Sunday for a Man's sake."

Mira turned towards him and quietly answered, "I thought I've been hearing Natsu's voice coming from Lisanna's room around this time every week and I just want to know if it means he is going to get an ass kicking from me or not."

The Strauss siblings finally reach the door to Lisanna's room when they heard a pair of voices that belonged to Natsu and Lisanna.

"Natsu" Lisanna moaned

"Lisanna" Natsu said quietly

"I knew it" Mira said quietly as her face started to blush.

With the assumption of them having sex in her mind she kicked to find….

Natsu and Lisanna with Happy rolled up in her lap muttering about an all you can eat fish buffet going on a "Fish-land Castle?" Natsu shocked to see Mira emanating a dark aura in shock to see that she was wrong.

Lisanna explained, "For some reason Happy keeps getting nightmares so I told Natsu and Happy they can sleep over on Sunday nights until Happy stops having these nightmares. After all it's only natural for a mother and father to worry about their child, right Natsu?" She then kissed Natsu on the cheek which caused his face to turn a pinkish red as he joked by saying, "Come on Lisanna, I don't think we need to drag Mira and Elfman into our family just yet".

Mira rolled her eyes thinking of how she managed to get Natsu into bed with her then use Happy as a convenient excuse as she responded, "You actually think this little excuse would be enough to explain why Natsu is under the covers with you, right Elfman….Elfman?" She looked to Elfman to only see a "proud" man sobbing as he says, "Natsu, you really are a man to look after your kid like this especially since he's my" Mira interrupted by say, "I can't believe you are falling for this bulls…" Mira stopped when she heard Happy mutter, "Aunt Mira, once we get back to Fairy Tail, can show me that finishing move you used to beat Erza, pretty please?" Mira noticed that he really was a sleep and that part about her finally beating Erza did sound nice and Aunt Mira did have a nice ring to it. "Okay they can stay, but just until Happy stops having those nightmares" she said thinking that this might be okay for them.

By then Happy finally woke up noticing that it is still the middle of the night. "Hi Elfman. Hi Mira, you guys wouldn't mind if I have some milk would you?" he asked with Mira answering his question, "sure why don't you go with Elfman, get some milk, and be sure to take your time so you won't have to go to later in the night, right Elfman" hinting him of what she has in mind, he nodded in response with Happy saying his usual "Aye" as he goes with Elfman for a late night glass of warm milk.

"As for me I'm gonna get dressed for bed and go to sleep. Oh and Natsu, be gentle with your **wife** now" she said before giving a wink and a goodbye for the night as she saw Natsu's face turn a shade of red as deep as Erza's hair.

Lisanna looked to Natsu and says, "looks like Mira has finally warmed you Natsu" he simply replied, "yeah she really has" they shared a kiss thinking that this can be how their future would be like.

After couple days have past and the Strauss siblings took a job for the guild out of town involving a monster called…

* * *

"**The Beast"**


	2. Prologue prt2

Prologue part 2

It was raining that day as Natsu looked at Lisanna's gravestone, mourning along with his fellow guild members.

Flashback starts

During the mission Elfman tried to perform a Full-Body Takeover on "The Beast" but it backfired as he lost control of the monster's soul. In his berserk state Lisanna tried to talk to him hoping to make him come to his senses but he sent her flying several meters before he can regain control. Mira was trying to heal her when it happened; she started to light up and then just vanished with the presumption being that she's dead Mira and Elfman head back to Magnolia (the Guild's hometown) to arrange the funeral.

To make matters worse the incident somehow made it so Mira can't even use her full power, Elfman can't perform a Body Takeover that covers more than his right arm out of fear of repeating what happened.

About an hour away from Magnolia Elfman decided to ask Mira "How are we gonna break it to Natsu, he loved her and she felt the same way for him?"

Mira answered, "To be honest, I don't know, I was finally started to accept the idea of him being part of the family but now" she was interrupted by a voice she didn't expect to hear so early, "Now what?" They looked to where the voice to see Natsu looking around them most likely looking for Lisanna.

"_CRAP! I forgot Natsu's house is all the way out here due to his bad habit, I was hoping he was at the guild hall with Happy."_ Mira and Elfman thought as they see a puzzled Natsu ask them, "Where's Lisanna, I was hoping we could talk about something important?" That was when Elfman and Mira had no other choice but to tell him everything and most importantly the fact that she was dead. They still couldn't forget how he attacked Elfman with tears flooding his eyes with a mix of grieve and hatred in his voice yelling, "IT WAS YOUR FAULT, IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS DEAD, YOU FUCKING MURDERER! She didn't have to die, HELL! She didn't deserve to die, she was kind, caring towards others, she's Fairy Tail's angel, and I…I… I loved her" then as he said those three words he fell on all fours beating the ground as he continued to cry.

Flashback ends

The funeral was over while Natsu, Happy, Mira, and Elfman stayed behind reflecting on everything that has happened. "Elfman" Natsu said as he was going to apologize, "sorry for attacking you the way I did, you didn't know what was gonna happen."

"No I should apologize, I had no idea just how powerful the Full-Body Beast Takeover was on that monster, but I went in half-assed. After all a real man takes full responsibility for his mistake"

"It doesn't matter now" Mira said to them "she would want us to continue living our lives with her in our memories and our hearts. And Natsu we still think of you as part of the family."

"By the way, Natsu, what did you want to talk about with Lisanna that was important, did have something to with Happy?"Mira asked him.

Natsu replied, "No, I was thinking about expanding my house and I was wondering if"his face turned scarlet "if she would like to move in with me."

Upon hearing this her eyes started to sparkle with the thought of visiting them when a little Natsu and Lisanna ran toward her calling her Aunt Mira. She hugged Natsu and said as tears running down her face, "I'm sure she would say yes a hundred times over Natsu".

"_Mira is different somehow. She's acting so motherly, I guess she's changed a lot from being the Demon of Fairy Tail_" Natsu thought to himself as he listens to a completely changed Mirajane.

And she was right about moving on a few months later and a few good fights everything was back to normal at Fairy Tail.

Author's Narration: Lisanna Straus born in the year X768, died in the year X782, a loving sister, a friend to animal souls, and most importantly Natsu's first love.

* * *

yes it is short, yes it is at least a year before the anime started, but I wanted something to act as a background for what happens with Lucy


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting the Girl of the Stars

* * *

It's been about a year and a half since Lisanna's death and things are almost back to normal again over at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray get into fights with each other, Cana is back to consuming her average amount of alcohol per hour, Loke is back to tending to his harem of girlfriends, the only problem is the fact that Natsu seems to still be hiding a broken heart. Mira notices and is concerned since he's been this way since the funeral so she decided to have Happy help him, sort of like a secret mission.

"You want us to go to Hargeon on the way back?" Happy asked thinking of it as a strange request given Natsu's motion sickness. Mira answered, "I know it's a little questioning but Natsu is still trying to hide his pain and I think a little detour might do him some good. There is just one other thing, a wizard by the name of Bora has been using Natsu's reputation for his own purpose and word has it that he will be in town by the time you and Natsu get there so try to keep an eye out. He's suspected of taking part in female-slave trafficking".

It took Happy a few seconds to realize in his own way why Mira would mention Bora but the moment he heard what the guy is being a part of he figured it out, "Aye Mira, get Natsu to enjoy the scenic route and possibly a girlfriend on the side" he responded as his conclusion. "Oh, and one more thing" she added, "If you have trouble convincing him just mention Igneel you'll know what happens" and with that Happy caught up with Natsu to go on their next job, "_Natsu, I hope this works_" she thought to her self.

The job Natsu had was simple find a group of wannabe bandits, get in, drive their heads into the ground, and get out. Problem is that a fraction of a nearby town was destroyed in the process, once again. "Alright jobs done and we managed to keep some of the reward now to head straight" Natsu was saying before Happy interrupted him, "Natsu why don't head to Hargeon first I heard someone using your nickname is gonna stop by about the same time we get there" noticing Natsu not being interested he added, "It might be Igneel"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? LET'S GO TO HARGEON!" Natsu yelled showing a new initiative despite the fact the best way to get there is by train which means, motion sickness.

After a train ride that Natsu had to spend most of it in the bathroom they reached their destination. "Alright here we are in Hargeon, now to look for Igneel" Natsu said before he bolted to the town with Happy trying to keep up. Turns out Natsu ended up running into Bora and ruined his little attempt at showing off to all the girls in town that swarmed around in him almost as if they were all falling in love with him.

During that he noticed one of the girls in the crowd; she was around his height, light toned skinned, slender legs, blond hair with some of it on the right side is kept together with a blue ribbon, she had these chocolate brown eyes that for some reason made his heart run a mile a minute as though her eyes contained the stars that light up the night sky. "_Why am I feeling this? I…I…I haven't felt like this since…Lisanna, but who…who is she?_"

The thought came to Natsu's mind but he tried force it out by looking at the guy claiming to be Salamander and saying, "You're not Igneel, so who are you". To apologize for the inconvenience he gave a pretend Salamander autograph which Natsu kindly accepted. Once Bora made his announcement of a little yacht party he is hosting he made his exit. The girl Natsu noticed walks up to him and says, "Thanks a lot that guy was a bit of creep, tell you what, you guys look like your hungry so how about I treat you to meal".

"_Crap, first she thanks me and now she is offering me a meal. What do I say better yet what do I do? Come on Natsu relax and just say yes_" Natsu quickly thought before he answered, "Sure, by the way my name is Natsu and this Happy". "Hi nice to meet you" Happy said as he greeted the girl, unfortunately it was obvious she hasn't seen a magical cat before but she handled better than most people in this town.

* * *

Hollow: Finally we get a glimpse our girl of the hour...

Natsu: How come i didn't get her name in this chapter Hollow

Hollow:You will Natsu just be patient, after all you experienced a rare case of love at first sight, personally I envy you for that.

Natsu: What about my fire magic, it is pretty badass.

Happy: Yeah! What about that Hollow.

Hollow: Okay that too (_I'm just glad Natsu is getting back to his old-self_). Well hopefully all you readers are enjoying the story so far and remember enjoy your life the way it does in Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 2

**This chapter introduces an OC that helps the story go along**

Chapter 2

Fairy Tail's Dragon, A Starry Goddess, a Magic Cat, and a Traveling Priest?

Parts of Hargeon were covered with smoke and fire as Natsu, Happy, and the girl ran out of town not knowing the fact that someone was waiting for them right in their path. At first Natsu thought it was one of the Rune Knights but as he got closer to this mysterious man he realized who this man is. The man is David, a traveling priest who joined Fairy Tail four years ago after he was excommunicated for questioning some of the "practices" his church was doing lately.

He still wears priest like robes with a Fairy Tail insignia on the back, his Fairy Tail mark is on his left cheek, and for some reason he looks very irritated with Natsu as he slid slightly to the right.

"DAVID! What are you doing all the way out here?" Natsu asked as he was about to run passed him when all of a sudden; David quickly lifted his left arm to clothesline Natsu, knocked him on the ground, and told Happy and the girl to follow him into the forest nearby as he dragged Natsu by his feet "_Sheesh, does Natsu ever wash these things they stink worse than the guild hall during that drinking contest three years ago, there is a reason why we don't let anyone tamper with the booze_".

Once they stopped, David sticks one a cross he was carrying into the ground and chanted, "And darkness covers the land" once he finished a magic circle appeared causing them to be concealed by a barrier which created an illusion.

"This is Illusion Magic" the girl said in aw before she covered her mouth in worry of the Rune Knights if they were nearby.

"Don't worry about them hearing you miss, the barrier nullifies any sound that leaves, so no one can see or hear us, quite useful for removing curses that require a more discreet approach" he said to the girl, "Now if Natsu can wake up I can get an answer as to WHY A NICE CHUNK OF HARGEON IS UP IN FLAMES!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm still awake" Natsu said as he got up from the ground. David then pulled out a second cross ordering Natsu, Happy, and the girl to grab an end. "Uh, do you really need to get the explanation this way, after all you will see and experience EVERYTHING the three us ever remember" Natsu pleaded.

"How is this for an answer?" David said before chanting, "May the Purest Memories Bring Forth Light upon the Truth"

**Flashback Starts**

"Natsu and Happy, right" the girl said, "It's nice to meet you two. My name is Lucy". "It's nice to meet you Lucy" Natsu replied while trying to avoid eye contact "_I don't get it, when I felt this way with Lisanna I could look her in eyes no problem, but with her it feels like looking at a goddess that I'm not even worthy of looking, GOD DAMNIT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO LOOK AT HER! What if I look at her forehead instead, no even her forehead resembles one of a goddess._" He thought to himself as he tried to figure how to at least make it look like he was making eye contact with her. The best option he came up with involved stuffing his face with 1,000 jewels worth of food. "_Great, there goes the money I saved from that magic shop_" Lucy thought about as he watches Natsu and Happy stuff their faces. Feeling ignored by them she tried to start a conversation by saying, "You know I already thanked you guys, but I should still explain the reason why. That guy was using a type of ring magic called charm; it makes the hearts of those of the users preferred gender come closer to his and be enthralled by it, but its highly illegal meaning that he went through a lot of trouble just to get his hands on one. If you haven't come along when you did, I wouldn't have snapped out of it until he did God knows what to me."

"_If he tries he is gonna get deep fried and sold to a Vulcan, still that ring, the Titan Nose _" Natsu thought before saying, "A ring spell that casts Charm, isn't the trick to it awareness or something, the fact that you know that means your looking to join a wizard guild?" Lucy replied with a subtle feeling of shock, "Yes, as long as the victim is aware of its use the spell will have no affect on them" her tone changes to pure excitement "and YES! But not just any guild, I'm planning to join the greatest guild ever, FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's great, it's in Magnolia, a town just north of here" Natsu said thinking that she wants to join Fairy Tail which mean, "_This means I can get to see her all the time now_"

Later that afternoon

As Natsu and Happy were just about leave town he overheard to girls about that fake Salamander "So Salamander is holding a party on that yacht, The Salamander from Fairy Tail"

"_Fairy Tail!? I've never seen that at the guild before and if he is using my nickname then that means, Lucy is going get tricked onto that yacht and…_" this made him think of what Lucy said involving that ring and the thought that he is lying to her just to do God knows what. "_Forget deep frying him, I'M GONNA TURN THAT BASTARD INTO A PILE OF ASHES!_" Natsu yelled to himselfbefore telling Happy, "Were going to have to crash that party" They bolted towards the docks realizing that the yacht left port heading toward Boscow when Happy told Natsu out of a realization, "Natsu, I knew I recognized him, that's Bora, he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for selling items that he stole from the guild hall. After he was kicked out he began getting involved in female-slave trafficking". The fire Natsu had inside started to burn even hotter in anger as the thought of Lucy being tortured and stripped of her humanity came into his mind as he told Happy, "Time to get airborne".

Once he said that Happy used Aera, his ability to grow wings and fly, to get Natsu to the yacht.

Meanwhile on yacht

Bora told the truth after having Lucy restrained and disarmed of her Gate keys, "As you can see where headed to Boscow where you and the other girls will be sold as slaves. As for these Gate Keys, it means that you made contracts with these celestial spirits making them useless to anyone else so" as he said that he tossed the Gate Keys overboard. Then one of his goons brought him a brand, ready to be used on Lucy as she told him, "You horrible, using your magic for personal gain even, YOU HAVE TO BE THE WORST WIZARD IN THE I'VE EVER MET YOU DISGUSTING CREE…." She was interrupted as one of his goons slammed her head into the floor. "Now look at what you've done Miss Lucy, now we have to hurt you. And now that I think about it, I was planning to do this to you once we reached Boscow, but since you spoke out like that I'm gonna have to brand you right here and now as you first punishment as a slave."

Before he can brand her Natsu crashes through the roof interrupting Bora's chance to break her in. "Happy get Lucy back to town while I…" before Natsu had chance to finish his sentence, his motion sickness kicked in. While Happy was trying to get Lucy back to the port his magic wore off causing to fall into the ocean which gives Lucy a chance she needed to get her Gate Keys. Once she found them she said, "I think that ship is going to make an unscheduled return to Hargeon. Now Open Gate of The Water Bearer Aquarius!"

And like that Bora and his yacht were shipwrecked on Hargeon's shore. Lucy noticed that Natsu was going fight Bora; Happy stopped her from stepping in saying "Natsu can easily beat this guy". With Natsu itching for fight he took off his shirt revealing the waistcoat he was wearing which revealed something that Lucy didn't notice before, his Fairy Tail mark that he has on the top of his right arm. They began the fight when Bora launched his attack, Prominence Whip, streams of purple flames that made a direct hit on Natsu but as the smoke cleared Bora saw something that made his day to go hell, Natsu just ate the flames like it was a piece of fried fish. "Man you sure you're a Fire Wizard, those Flames tasted horrible" Natsu said regarding to the attack. Bora then began to realize his odds as he took into account what was distinct about his opponent "_A white scaled themed scarf, a red Fairy Tail mark on his right arm, and the ability to eat flames. That means… HOLY SHIT! THIS DUMBASS IS ACTUALLY THE REAL SALAMANDER!"_

"Now to show you what a real Fire Wizard can do" as Natsu said that he made his fist go back to back with each and brought them over his mouth as yelled, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" a long stream of fire headed towards Bora and his goons, but Bora dodged it leaving his men to be turned into overcooked meat. Their fight continued damaging the town with every missed. Bora realizing that if this fight takes any longer the Rune Knights are going to show up and arrest him leaving him no other choice but to use his strongest attack against, "Now to finish you Salamander" as Bora said this he gathered his magic in his hands creating a sphere that grew larger as more energy is put until a skull like face formed on the front of it "Now, RED SKULL!" throwing toward Natsu with all his might only for it to be caught by Natsu like his previous spells. Natsu then used the energy he gathers by eating those attack to consume his right arm for his signature finish. "Now to show you that you won't get away from trying to ruin Fairy Tail's reputation, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yells as he lands a perfect right hook on Bora sending him crashing into downtown Hargeon. Lucy stayed still out of a combination of shock, admiration, and horror as she sees Natsu win while setting a fraction of the town either on fire or in ruins.

**Flashback Ends**

"Well that figures" David said as he got his answer. Then as he looked Natsu and Lucy he noticed something in Natsu's eyes that he hasn't seen since Lisanna's funeral. "_Looks like Lucy has proven herself_ _enough to be a Fairy Tail wizard and as the right medicine for Natsu's wounded heart" _David thought as he gets the feeling that things are going to be more interesting in the future.

* * *

Natsu: Hey Hollow don't you think you are gonna get in trouble with just how close it resembles to the real thing

Hollow: I suspect that can be the case if I didn't say something like, "All original scenes, locations, names, and etc. Rightfully belong to the real owners of the Fairy Tail series in both the anime and manga

Natsu: So did you say it

Hollow: I just did

Lucy: Still it was nice that I'm finnally got recognized as one the main characters in this... Hey Natsu are you alright and why are you blushing

David: Yep, things are going to get more interesting :3


	5. Chapter 3

**This short chapter mainly reassures a certain theme in this story is still applied as well as provides a little more info about the OC**

* * *

Chapter 3

Welcome to Fairy Tail

"I still don't get how you learned about what happened in Hargeon like that, and I thought priests can't use magic" said a confused Lucy after being affected by the cross David used on her and Natsu. To help keep the "First of all, those of rank in the clergy especially higher up CAN USE MAGIC, it is just that the church just makes it seem like miracles are being performed to make more of an influence in key countries as well as tradition for over two-thousand years (hypocrites). Second that was the Cross of Memories; as one of my many rejected inventions before I was excommunicated, by saying the correct chant it allows me access the purest form of memories that belong to those who have any kind of physical contact with one of the crosses arms as well as the top of it. This means I get to experience every single thing in perfect detail of their memory, from their thoughts, to actions, and even their emotions no matter how difficult it was for the person. So think of it as a portable confession and something to take the gas work out of interrogations".

Thinking over what was explained to her; Lucy asked few more questions out of curiosity, "So how come a priest like you was excommunicated? It has to do with more than these rejected inventions and why bother keeping the idea that clergymen can use magic as a secret?"

David answered, "Yes, my inventions was small compared to the real reason why I was excommunicated, the reason as to what it was will have to wait till the time is right. As for the reason to keep the whole clergymen can use magic thing a secret is because they once condemned the idea of magic as source of destruction, sin, and chaos and if for some reason it is discovered that trusted religious figures during these times where in fact magic users themselves, it would lead to the embarrassment of their faith for thousands of generations. Well now that has been settled, we made it to Magnolia."

"Its about time, I thought I was going to fall asleep from that lecture you gave about thinking before I act if it wasn't for Lucy" Natsu said in relief only to get a freighting glare, in hope of escaping his wrath by pointing out to the forest nearby and saying, "Now that I think about it, I remember something about Mira waiting to give you something special, over there". With a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks David replied, "Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting so why don't you bring Lucy to the guild hall. I'll meet you there in a bit, and have fun you two". "What did he mean by that last part?" Lucy asked to a red faced Natsu before he answered, "Well uh… I'm not quite sure what he meant."

As they walked through Magnolia to get to the guild hall Lucy was trying to figure out why Natsu acted they way he did back there, "_Okay even I can tell that he was lying back there about that explanation, but still something about the way he acted like that was pretty cute and the way he came in save me at the last second from Bora back in Hargeon was amazing and now that I think about it there is something about him that I just… NO! NO! NO! NO! Lucy remember your17, you have an entire lifetime to worry about stuff like that until make a name for yourself in Fairy Tail…"_ The one thing that kept bringing it up in her mind was the thought of the two of them having (WooooooW) "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD ALREADY!_"

Before she knew it she was standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall now thinking of the fact that it hasn't even been 5 minutes before an all out bar fight broke out, then saying, "Is there a single sane person here?" "That's what makes this guild feel more like a family" said a strangely warming voice behind her. As she turned she was greeted by a woman with white hair and blue eyes. Lucy easily recognized as Fairy Tail's own pin-up girl, Mirajane Strauss, out of astonishment and happiness she states "Wow your Mirajane, it so nice to meet you and…"she hesitated remember what Natsu said to David earlier that day "Hey wait minute if you're here, then does why did Natsu…?"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU LYING LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled an extremely angry David who realized that he fell for the same trick Natsu used to get away from his lectures. The only thing that seemed to stop him was the sight of Mira at the front door. He went from furious to love struck as he said to her, "Oh hey Mira, here I got these on the way back to town" pulling out a multi-colored bouquet of roses. Lucy faced changed to resemble a cat like expression as she thought "_I think I just found out why he joined Fairy Tail after being excommunicated, you sly hound_"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANNING ON USING MAGIC TO TEAR EACH OTHER APART IN OUR OWN GUILD HALL!" said a horrifying voice that could send chills down the spines of every wizard in Fairy Tail and stopped them all in their tracks (well everyone except Natsu who got stepped on as a result). As Lucy looked around to find that the source of that voice came from a monstrous giant and to make matters worse Mira revered to him as master meaning, "_THAT'S THE GUILD MASTER!_" But then something shocking happened, the giant shrunk in size until he was no taller than a 5 or 6 year old. "Lucy meet Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov" Mira said as she introduced a surprised new recruit to the leader of Fairy Tail. "Hello, I take you're here to join the guild, correct" Makarov asked Lucy who answered with a simple nod "Good, Mira be a dear and take of things with her while I address the guild in regards with what the Magic Council sent me".

It was amazing; at first he was giving an earful about how big the pile of complaints that he got recently from the Magic Council is this time, then out of nowhere he burns the list, tosses it into the air for Natsu to catch like a dog with a Frisbee, and finally turns the earful he was giving into an inspiring speech of how each wizard in Fairy Tail has the right to make their own path that could lift anyone's spirits no matter how depressed.

(STAMP) Lucy finally got a Fairy Tail; it was pink in color and had it places on the back of her right hand. Once the mark was in place Mira said with pride and hope, "Congratulations Lucy, you are now a full fledged member Fairy Tail!"

With that done, Lucy ran to Natsu to tell him that she made it into being full-fledged member as a thought of joy and hope "_And from what I can guess since you and Natsu came here together, I expect things will turn for the better for both of you, I might just become Fairy Tale's own personal matchmaker if this works_".

* * *

Hollow: Enjoying Fairy Tail so far Lucy

Lucy: Its great, despite the fact later that day I almost became a pet to some perverted Vulcan

Hollow: I bet Natsu got furious about some perverted monster was gonna make his way with

Lucy: I knew he was mad but not furious, (Lucy starts to blush a deep red) and wait what do you mean by that

Hollow: oh nothing :3 later

Lucy: _Does Natsu, like me? _(The shade of red on her face gets deeper)


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No Vacation for Fairy Tail's New Team

"I still can't believe you guys didn't accept the money, they were offering two million jewel!" Lucy asked Natsu because of how their first mission together ended. He answered "The job required us to burn the book, we didn't burn it which means we couldn't complete the job. Plus if we start to value money over anything else then it would ruin Fairy Tail's Reputation" Happy then added, "Aye, it wouldn't be right to get greedy Lucy".

"I'M NOT GETTING GREEDY; I JUST NEED TO PAY MY RENT!" Lucy exclaimed.

"My offer still stands you know" said a familiar voice behind them.

Realizing that it was David, Lucy replied, "Sorry David, but the answer is still no, I'm not gonna work part time at your place, I just find the idea of working at an orphanage to be depressing and why are you here?"

**Narrator's explains: "Fairy Tail Orphanage, before David was officially excommunicated he made a simple and honest request that was accepted. His request involved being given enough money to open and maintain an orphanage for a decade to help orphaned children who were in any way a victim of Magic that he comes across in his travels. The children he brought to the orphanage were founded all across Fiore and brought together where, just like in Fairy Tail, they treated each other as a family." **

David tries to explain, "Gray and I were just getting back from a job and decided to take a…GRAY FULLBUSTER PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON" Gray is a member of Fairy Tail with a unique habit, he unconsciously strips down to his boxers (but at times down to his birthday suit). "I was just gonna go" Gray tried to explain why everyone can see if he wears boxers or briefs.

David says with a sense of doubt, "I swear between Gray's habit and the fact Erza is coming back I don't know what to do"

"Wait, ERZA IS COMING BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu said with a look of complete horror on his face. Lucy then stated "Erza, Erza Scarlet, as in Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies, I remember reading about her, she is supposed to be one the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail"

"She can also become a person's worst nightmare if you cross her; luckily for me I know a good recipe for strawberry cake so I just give her a slice as a kind of peace offering" David said with a hint of pride.

"How can you say that with pride? All you're doing is acting as her doormat" said Natsu thinking of how the former-priest could just get on his hands and knees like a domesticated dog. David then yelled before he realized someone was missing "IT'S BETTER THAN GETTING MY ASS KICKED BY HER EVERYTIME SHE COMES BACK TO THE GUILD HALL! Hey wait a minute, where's Happy?"

It didn't take long to find out that a group of wizards were trying to turn Happy into lunch (roast cat, Yuck!). They weren't much in a fight, heck one of them is only good as a seer that said Gray will find true love one day but he must be careful with water and women while David's was brought with a warning that his love is a mistress of treachery. Once they were beaten and tied to a nearby tree when one of them muttered something that sounded like "lullaby" but a giant shadow like hand grabbed them before getting anything else out of them and who ever did it was long gone.

They finally got back to the guild when Happy noticed that David wasn't acting right. He would usually try to flirt with Mira before Elfman noticed him or mess with Natsu about something that happened in Hargeon which always seems to make him blush.

"Just ask her out Natsu, it is simple, you just didn't have to do that with Lisanna since she was the one who asked you out" David said to Natsu trying to help him man up. "Why do you, of all people, suddenly give a damn about a girl that I like and my love life as if it was you business!? Ever since that wizard muttered something about lullaby you've been acting as if something bad is about to happen and you're treating me like some fifteen year old punk with a crush" Natsu said in protest, "And besides I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her out"

Lucy over hearing asks Natsu, "Ask who out Natsu?" Natsu face turn so red it wasn't even funny, "_CRAAAP! Ok, calm down Natsu she doesn't know that it is her that you want to ask out, just stay calm and think of a way out of this_" Natsu thought as Lucy looks him right in the eyes. Natsu saw something in her eyes that just says "_Natsu just tell me who it is, is it me or someone else, I'll understand if it's someone else but please tell me._"

He just couldn't take it anymore he had to at least try "Lucy, I was wondering… would you like to…" before Natsu can finish; Loke, the guilds player, ran through the guild hall's doors screaming, "EVERYONE BRACE YOUSELVES ERZA IS HERE"

Narrator's note: What a way to kill the mood Loke.

As he said a woman walked through the door wearing custom made chest plate, gauntlets along with a blue skirt and black boots. She appeared to be around nineteen years old, with long scarlet like hair and brown eyes. And make her first toward Lucy even more intimidating she was carrying a large decorated horn that looks like it has to weigh at least fifteen hundred bounds

"Loke is there a reason for you to scream like that" Erza said demanding an explanation and once she got it she went around making sure that she kept the guild in order with her own scary touch. Once she was done she then said the following, "Natsu, Gray, David, I want you to meet me at Magnolia station in an hour, understand"

"Aye" the three said in unison almost as if they were trying to make an impression of Happy. Mira made a modest proposal that Lucy couldn't refuse "Hey Lucy why don't you go along with them, you know how Natsu and Gray can be at times, and David can make it even worse when Erza isn't watching, besides you can pick a thing or two from Erza, besides it looked like Natsu was gonna ask you something important" (woooow) Lucy started to blush as she thought, "_To be honest, I already know what it was and I would have easily answered yes_"

Once Lucy met up with the others at Magnolia Station she asked Natsu, "Hey Natsu promise you ask me that question once we finish the job okay?" Natsu simply answered, "Sure"

* * *

Hollow: look at you Natsu, finally acting like a Man

Natsu: you're starting to act like Elfman

Gray: at least he's not working with you on this team, Lizard Breath

Natsu:Got a problem ICE BRAIN!

Erza:Something wrong you two

Natsu and Gray: Oh nothing just us good buddies locking horns thats all

Lucy: _I feel sorry for them_

David: Erza, I just got word that they plan on taking a train station further on our route

Erza: Good maybe we can force some answers out of them about their main objective when we get there

Lucy: _I thought this is Fairy Tail not a war movie_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Fight Begins

The accident of leaving Natsu on the train while he's recovering from his motion sickness turned into a blessing, after figuring out that the Dark Guild Eisenwald was planning something Natsu managed to get a glimpse of their secret weapon, a magic flute with a three-eyed skull carved into it. "Lullaby, I knew that name sounded familiar" David said with a look of pure rage on his face, "It was made by a powerful Dark wizard 700 years ago with only one purpose, to be served as a catalyst of Death Magic whenever a song is played on it. And that's not the worst part; it has a way with subtle manipulation of those who hears its call to be played. We have to hurry and cut them off at the next station before they decide to play its song." With a magic mobile going into overdrive as they hurry to reach Oshibana Station and they arrive to see that the station has already been preoccupied by Eisenwald. Natsu can't help but wonder what David meant by what he meant so he asked him "Call to be played? So it can hypnotize people into playing it or something" David answered, "Not exactly; imagine that you lost to Gray after one punch, your walking home thinking that if things could have been different you would have won, and then you heard a voice and as you turn to where you came from you spot Lullaby. From their the voice takes advantage of your desire to beat Gray using you to get what it wants, souls to consume as you play the flute, and in the end it gets what it wants because of that. Does that answer your question Natsu?"

"Yeah I get it" then realizing what happened earlier in that scenario, "WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOSE TO GREY AFTER ONE PUNCH, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LOSE TO THAT COMPULSIVE STRIPPER!" David unbelievably irritated by Natsu's statement he yelled back "IT IS CALLED A POSSIBLE SITUATION, DID THAT BRAIN OF YOURS GET TOASTED WHEN YOU FIRST USED YOUR MAGIC OR SOMETHING YOU BAKA (IDIOT)!" Natsu simply yelled, "YOU'RE THE BAKA, SAYING THAT I WOULD LOSE TO THAT ICE BRAIN WITH A SINGLE PUNCH!"

They went on like this for five minutes before Lucy and Erza had to break up the couple's little session.

Lucy decided to help Natsu calm down by telling him "Natsu calm down, every second we waste is a second they could be ready to use Lullaby for who knows what, we have to stop them here before they have the chance" Natsu just couldn't help it, he couldn't get mad at her for trying to get everyone back on track including himself. Erza noticing that they calmed down she ordered, "Alright let's head inside and be ready in case of a trap" once she said that everyone responded, "Right"

As they walked through they noticed bodies, which by how they appear they seem to be either dead or out cold, littered through the halls. "Rune Knights" Erza said recognizing the uniforms, "They were up against an entire guild, they didn't stand a chance, they must have been trying to get to the main platform" They head to the main platform to find that the entire Eisenwald guild led by their leader, Erigor the Reaper waiting for them to arrive. "So, the Fairy Tail flies have finally made it" proclaimed Erigor.

"If you're planning on making threats then don't bother. Now tell us what you are planning to do with lullaby" Erza demanded. Erigor smirked thinking of how quickly she made her demands and responded "I'll answer that with a question of my own, what do all train stations have that can be found both on the inside and the outside the station?" "You plan on broadcasting the song?" Erza said realizing that he is referring to the speakers.

"Correct. This is a cleansing of all those who have taken their rights for granted, blindly enjoying them, while there are those of us whose rights have been taking away. If we were to broadcast my melody of death then every on looker outside of the station will die. Heck, if I turn the volume up high enough then everyone in THIS CITY WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR MY SONG! THEY WILL PAY FOR TURNING A BLIND EYE TO OUR MISJUSTICE!"

One of his men stepped forward saying, "We are gonna bring in a new age of darkness, it's a shame you flies won't be around to see it, _now_ _Shadow Fists_" his hand touched the ground causing his shadow to stretch forward, then it pops up from the ground forming several fist with their blows aiming towards Lucy. But before a single one could land a blow, Natsu (with his usual sense of timing) swatted them with his hand consumed with his flame. "_He's still amazing"_ the thought came to Lucy's mind as she watched Natsu stand ready to fight.

"Men, I leave them in your care, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE DARK GUILD EISENWALD!" as Erigor said those words he vanished most likely heading to another part of the station. "Natsu, Gray, go find Erigor, Lucy, David, and I will handle them. If there isn't a problem with that" realizing what Erza meant by that the two agree and went off to search for Erigor with only two members of Eisenwald going after them to try and intercept. Leaving the rest of Erigor's men to deal with the trio left behind made up of two girls and a former priest

**Happy: Hey what about me**

**Narrator: Sorry Happy last I checked your not much of a fighter**

**Happy (while flying away crying): Take that back you big Meany**

**Narrator: **(sigh)_**and that's the second reason**_

David stepped up as he said "Well, Erza, I can't sit by and let you do all the work. Especially since these guys think they have the nerve to threaten Fairy Tail, besides I could use the warm up" a magic circle appeared over their right hands bringing forth a Halberd in David's hands while Erza's brought forth a magic sword in her hand as she said, "It doesn't matter, if any of them dare to think they will get a way with threatening Fair Tail again, they will not make it out of here alive". From her view of the action, Lucy was amazed of how they fought; Erza's requip was hard to keep up in during her fight as she switches from her sword, to a spear, two swords, and even a giant ax as she went through them like it was a morning jog through a park. While Erza was in the middle of her fight, David was in his own using his Halberd to leave them lying on the ground, while at the same time making sure none of them died from the injuries. Realizing that she is being left out of it Lucy grabbed one of her Gate Keys and said, "Now Open Gate of The Giant Crab, Cancer!" her celestial spirit came forth asking her, "Lucy you want me to take care of these guys, baby?" with a nod Cancer went right to work not only beating them up but giving them a nice kappa look on the side (nice to know that look is back in for dark guilds). "_This is taking to long; I'll have to finish this quickly, Armor Requip_" with that in mind Erza performs her armor requip in her signature Heaven's Wheel Armor when she lifts up in the air and says, "Dance, my swords" requip of multiple swords as they made a vertical circle around her. As she crosses the two swords in her hands she delivers the final blow yells, "CIRCLE SWORDS!" causing the swords to spend faster and faster as they build up speed then fly off taking down her opponents in one slash with only one of them decided to run in the hopes of getting away.

Knowing this Erza gave new orders "Lucy, you, Happy, and David need catch up with him, he might be trying to alert Erigor, I'll head outside and attempt an evacuation of the city." With that said David and Lucy started their search for him after discovering that he had just vanished. "This isn't good how could I forget the type of jobs Eisenwald specializes in were assassinations, of course any of them would know how to make a quick escape, then there is the fact that we have no idea how this guy works or the magic he specializes in, and now to make matters worse if we don't find him Erza is gonna have our heads" David says worried about the three that have left the main group of the fight but Lucy's mind was off on another topic, the specialty of the dark guild, "_If these guys specialize in assassinations then Natsu… I… can't think about such things. I just got to have faith in Natsu. But still, he always saves me, who's gonna save him?_"


	8. Chapter 6

**This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction**

**P.S. be sure to leave me some reviews I don't care if kind or if it ties me on a stick to roast. It helps me think of how to set up the new**** chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A First for Everyone

"Hey! Lucy, David" shouted Gray as he saw them running by. They stopped so he could catch up to him so he could explain, "Erigor isn't planning on broadcasting Lullaby's song. When I checked the studio room I was ambushed by one of their members. He mentioned that a Wind Barrier would be placed around the station by then to keep anyone from getting out. That barrier will most likely act like a blender for anyone who tries to get through. He also said that the real target had something to do with the town over." From their Gray explains that Clover is where the real target was which is also where the guild master's conference hall is being held which meant, "The real target are the guild masters at the Conference Hall". "You mean that they are going after Master Makarov and the others" said Erza who has decided to try and regroup with the others only to hear what Erigor's real target was, "We have to find Natsu as well as the two remaining members of Eisenwald, I think I saw one of them before, mentioning something about breaking a magic seal that kept Lullaby imprisoned"

"A dispeller, good lets find him and lets hope Natsu isn't the one fighting him just incase Natsu goes overboard" Gray says as he determines how this Eisenwald member can help undo the Wind Barrier.

As they search for Natsu they heard a familiar voice say, "Knuckle Shadow". Realizing that it was one of the Eisenwald members they ran to where the voice was coming from. As they got closer they noticed all the holes in the walls which means that either they were caused by the fight or Natsu did it to flush the guy out of the hiding or Erigor. "Shadow Orochi" said the voice again as they got closer. As Lucy hears the battle continuing she starts to worry as she asks to herself "_Natsu, what's happening?_"

As they where approaching where the voice was coming they heard Natsu yell, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" most likely finishing his opponent. Once they see Natsu standing over the guy as he was recovering from that last attack, Erza stepped in placing a magic sword inches from the Eisenwald member's neck demanding that he help dispel the Wind Barrier or else. The second remaining member of Eisenwald phased through the wall stabbing his fellow guild member in the back as he says, "Sorry, Kage its all for the plan".

Kage fell to floor saying, "Karacka" witnessing this act of betrayal among Kage's fellow guild member infuriated Natsu to the point where he threw a flame consumed punch at him proclaiming, "Isn't he one of your fellow guild members, wasn't he one of your friends? HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM, YOU BASTARD!" His punched knocked Karacka through the wall and rendered him unconscious. Luckily Kage's wasn't as badly injured as they thought but he was still useless in his state even after getting patched up by Natsu and the others. Once they were outside the main entrance to the station Natsu decided to do something that fits his usual brand of stupid, force his way through the one way blender. He was warned by Gray, Erza, and David that it will be suicide if he kept trying, but he yelled, "I DON'T CARE, WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH AND SAVE MAKAROV!"

Out of the thought that Natsu would turn into mince meat if he kept it up, Lucy ran up to him, pulling him back from behind as she yelled out of impulse, "NATSU! WHATS THE POINT OF SAVING MAKAROV AND THE OTHER GUILD MASTERS IF IT MEANS THAT I WOULD LOSE YOU IN THE PROCESS!? SO JUST STOP ALREADY!" Everyone gasped as they saw that she had tears running in her eyes as she said this. As Natsu heard what she said he thought "_Do I…mean that much to her, then if I end getting myself killed doing this then that means she would feel what I felt after losing Lisanna. I can't let Lucy go though that pain. Wait…Lucy…THAT'S IT_" He tuned around to face Lucy and what seems to be right of the blue, kisses her right on the mouth for five whole seconds before saying, "Lucy you're a genius. Happy you still have Virgo's Key". Happy looked through his stuff while a blushing Lucy thought to herself, "_He kissed me…Natsu…kissed me…on the mouth…Somebody please tell me if this is dream or not because if it is, I think that I don't want to wake up from it"._ After searching, Happy revealed Virgo's Gate Key as he and Natsu explained to Lucy that after that last job; Everlue was arrested and that it broke his contract with Virgo and that she wanted to make a new one with Lucy so she left her key with them. "And more importantly" Natsu proclaims, "Since she can use Diver Magic like Everlue, she can make a tunnel going under the barrier to the other side". With that in her mind Lucy got the key and prepared to summon Virgo for the first time as she chants, "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" The spirit that came before her was that of a petite girl in a short skirt maid's outfit, shackles with broken chains around her wrists, with short pink hair, and blue eyes which somehow left Lucy in a state of shock.

Seeing Lucy in a state of shock gave David a simple conclusion as he though, "_Virgo must've had a different appearance when she was with her previous master. Virgo is known as The Maiden, meaning that she will do what ever it takes to please her master or mistress whether it is for domestic work, combat, sex, or even the use of Transformation Magic to take on an appearance that is the most appealing to her wizard's standards_"

Seeing her new form Natsu commented, "I don't know, I kind of liked how you used to look, it made you look a whole lot tougher" hearing that Lucy quickly said, "I prefer her the way she is besides, Everlue has the most twisted tastes when it comes to beauty. Now Virgo, can we talk about the contract terms later because right now were trapped and we need you to make a tunnel that would allow us to get to the other side of the barrier". Virgo simply replied, "As you wish, Mistress"

Lucy the said, "And can you not call me Mistress" Virgo then asked as she notices the whip Lucy is carrying, "How about Queen" Lucy answered, "No". Virgo then asked, "How about Princess?" Lucy answered, "Yeah, Princess will do" upon hearing that Virgo used her Diver Magic to make the tunnel to the other side as promised. They decided to bring Kage along since they thought that the least they could do is get him to a doctor in Clover.

Once they were on the other side they felt the wind the barrier was giving off was almost like tornado. Upon noticing that Virgo held Lucy's skirt down proclaiming "Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing" Unfortunately she neglected her skirt as Gray steamed out from the view and as David try to hide his nosebleed as he says, "I never thought of Virgo as the type of girl to wear a thong, unless it his somehow out of Lucy's tastes."

Erza looked around realizing a certain duo was missing she said "Wait, where's Natsu and Happy?"

**Meanwhile with Erigor**

Among seeing clover Erigor claimed with a sense of satisfaction in his voice "I can see Clover. Soon I shall have revenge for what the Magic Council did and their lap dogs. Soon The Reaper's cleansing can …" he was interrupted when he noticed something was behind him. When he looked behind him he saw what looked like a winged cat carrying Natsu going at least a ninety as they rammed him, causing Erigor to crash land on the tracks that stretch over Clover Canyon.

As he got back up on his feet he asked Natsu, "You're one of those Fairy Tail flies, just what are you doing here" Natsu answered, "Isn't obvious. I'm here to stop you, you dress wearing freak. So I'm gonna burn you and that damn flute to a crisp"

"You damn flies don't seem to know when to quit" Erigor proclaimed as he used his Wind Magic to make his first move trying to take down Natsu with a stream of powerful wind. Natsu used his Flame Magic to get airborne before it could hit him, then used the same trick to rush toward Erigor consuming one of his fists in his flames and tries to land a punch only to have him block it with his scythe. Quickly making distance from Natsu, Erigor conjured up a tornado as he yelled, "STORM BRINGER!" and sent right at Natsu thinking that it will tear Salamander to shreds. Natsu managed to survive only for the tornado to toss of the tracks falling into the apparent abyss. With quick thinking he remembered that he could change the properties of his flames as he thought, "_I owe you one Macao_" with this he altered his flames to form a giant hand to pull himself back up and onto the tracks.

Erigor thought out of surprise at the sight of what happened "_I don't get, Salamander's Fire Magic isn't supposed to alter its properties, it's suppose to burn everything it touches_". After pull himself together he proclaimed, "You flames may be powerful, but they are no match for me" Natsu responded, "Oh really, FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a stream of flame was heading straight for Erigor. Out of quick thinking he raised his hand and said, "Storm Wall" shielding himself from the attack. "Not bad for a fly" Erigor said as he started to smirk, "I guess I underestimated you, but don't worry this game of cat and mouse is about to be over, STORM MAIL" once he said that a stream of wind enclosed him in an armor like version of his Wind Barrier. Thinking that its just for show, Natsu consumes his right yelling, "FIRE DRANGON'S IRON FIST" launching head first to land a blow on Erigor, but the wind created from his Storm Mail blown out Natsu's flames like a birthday candle as he is sent flying back on to the tracks. "I like to see you get passed my Storm Mail, the powerful winds it creates pushes outward to deflect any attack you can make with those flames, now STORM SHRED" up saying this bursts of wind erupted from his Storm Mail each concentrated to the point that getting hit by one can spell death. Natsu dodged the attack trying to make another attempt to break through only to get the same results. Seeing Natsu getting frustrated, Erigor said as he prepares his most powerful attack "Feeling frustrated little fly, don't worry soon you won't have to be PLUS I'LL MAKE SURE THOSE OLD FOOLS IN CLOVER WILL JOIN YOU SOON, EMARA BARAM!" once he said that a large tunnel of wind formed on the tracks which turned into a vortex of gale force winds charging at Natsu with the purpose of tearing him to shreds as it makes a direct hit only for him to be lying on the ground intact. Seeing the way Natsu managed to not be turned into confetti from that attack Erigor said out of a hint of admiration, "I must admit, you're the first to make it in one piece especially at your age. Now if you'll excuse me I got a song to play for those old guild fools"

Upon hearing those words Natsu lost it, he said to Erigor as his anger grow and his flames grew in strength, "All you've been talking about is that damned flute. The way I see it; you would kill the very people that we think of as the closest thing to parents, use your fellow guild members as if they were lambs to slaughter, and YOU USE ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT HAVING YOUR FUCKING RIGHTS TAKING AWAY FROM YOU AS SOME FUCKING EXCUSE. NOW YOU ARE JUST PISSING ME OFF ERIGORRRR!" and with that a large geyser of flames erupted from his body the very heat causing Erigor's Wind Mail to vanish as Natsu was consumed in flames made by his rage towards Erigor's actions. He then bolted head first using the flames to accelerate as he yells, "FIRE DRANDON'S SWORD HORN" ramming Erigor in the abdomen with all his power. As Erigor was losing consciousness he realized something, "_I don't believe this…this power is suppose to be one of the lost arts. And yet this kid was taught how to use his rage as a source of power. This kid is actually a Fire Dragon Slayer, they really exist_" and with that he was knocked out and burned little more than needed.

Then they heard Lucy yell, "Natsu!" They turn toward the sound of her voice to find the team meeting him and Happy. Seeing as the gang is all here Natsu decided to brag by saying "Guys you just missed me take down Erigor, hey wait a minute, where's David at". Gray answered, "He decided that we could handle the rest so he went back to the guild hall, besides its bad enough that you were fighting him half-naked" Natsu simply said, "You're the one to talk about fighting half naked"

Seeing the state that Erigor was in, Kage started to worry, "_This guy managed to take to take down Erigor, just how strong are these guys, they just can't be human. Just how the hell can anyone have this kind of power_" as this thought flowed through his mind he began to hear strange yet alluring voice that seems to be coming from the Lullaby flute.

"_Do not worry Kageyama, I will help you" _the voice said_ "The guild masters are gathered in Clover, correct? All you have to do is get me to Clover, get the guild masters' attention, and play my song. Once my song is played, I will finally be able to feed on the souls of wizards for the first time in decades after I was sealed away by the damned little witch who brought these flies together. And… in return I promise to give you my power which is more than enough to make those Fairy Tail flies look more like maggots squirming in a pile of shit. That is what you want is it, Master Kageyama?_"

The sound of its offer echoed in Kage's mind as a sinister grin formed on his mouth reaching ear to ear as he answered the voice in his head, "_Yes, YES! I WILL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL, THE POWER, THE RESPECT, AND I WILL FINALLY HAVE THE ABILITY CRUSH ALL WHO WOULD DO ME WRONG UNDER MY FOOT! TIME TO GO MY DEAR LULLABY, TIME FOR YOU TO PLAY YOUR SONG AND HAVE YOUR FEAST!"_

With that he used his magic to grab the flute as he hijacked the magic mobile. As he made his distance to Natsu and the others he said with a sadistic tone, "You should have grabbed the flute when you had the chance, NOW SEE YOU LATER FAIRY TAIL FLIES!"

"KAGEYAMA" Erza yelled as she couldn't believe what had just happened. She then turned to the others as she said, "This must be what David meant about how it calls people for it to be played. We have to stop Kage from playing that flute at all cost now, AFTER HIM!"

They ran as quickly as they can to Clover hoping that it would not be to late, hoping to stop Kage from becoming a pet to a source of such great evil, and more importantly save the guild masters from a fate worse than death.

* * *

Natsu: Parts of that chapter were a little serious don't you think

Hollow: Oh really, how about the fact that you stole Lucy's first kiss

Natsu (turning red): It was a...a spur of the moment

Hollow: C'mon Natsu its obvious. Speaking of which your still planning on asking her a certain something when you guys get back right

Natsu (turning an even deeper shade): well yeah


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Victory, The Chase, and The Date?

It was an hour after sunset when they got to Clover as they searched for an enthralled Kageyama. "We have to hurry" said Erza as they begin their search, "We should begin near the conference hall" the othersanswered with a nod as they start their search . They checked the area around the conference hall when they heard Makarov's voice in the woods nearby. They went to the source of the voice to find Makarov talking to Kage about his injuries. Kage took the advantage of the situation by saying "Sorry, I wanted to play a little song for guild masters who came here for their conference, so I sneaked out of the hospital but it seems that I got here a little late" he then asked after he recognized Makarov "That's when I spotted you here, your Makarov the guild master for Fairy Tail right? Would you mind if I play my song for you at least?" Makarov answered, "Your right, I am Makarov, and yes I wouldn't mind hearing your little song". Hearing his answer Lullaby spoke to Kage, "_It's a shame really; I was hoping to save Fairy Tail's guild master's soul for dessert since it was their founder that sealed me in that prison for all these years. Looks like I can get to skip the main course and go straight to dessert, right Master Kageyama?_" Kage responded, "_Yes my dear Lullaby, don't worry about spoiling your appetite, once you have Makarov's soul we will focus on all of the guild masters here. And I'll even throw the rest of the Fairy Tail fles as a bonus. Now to play your song for Makarov so you can finally feed after all these years you were imprisoned_". He moves the Lullaby flute up to his mouth getting ready to play its song when suddenly he felt something keeping him from playing, the weirdest thing is that it isn't someone restraining him but it was himself like his own body was trying not to do it for some reason. Natsu were about to charge toward Kage before they noticed this so the decided to wait and they are prepared for when they might have to intervene. Aware of what's happening he thinks to himself as he tries to figure it out "_What's going on? Why am I hesitating like this? I just have to play a song, and things will finally start to change for me_" The reasons soon start flooding into his head as memories that he experienced from Erza and the others; Erza's concerns for his injuries, Natsu's retaliation for what Karacka done, and everything else that happened, it caused him to start hearing voices in his head arguing if this will change anything or not.

His train of thought was interrupted when Makarov says; "Nothing will change. You cannot change the fact that the weak will remain weak, call me crazy but it isn't entirely a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak by nature our insecurities are what allow guilds to exist as well as our reason for having friends. When we are surrounded by our allies it is easy to forget these insecurities and stay positive for the future. Think of it like this. If we are clumsy, we will stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we will continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we must choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way".

Kage stood there surprised that Makarov somehow knew what he was thinking "_Those words, he's…he's right. From what I've seen these guys have lived a marvelous lives. They don't need to make deals or betray each other just to get stronger. They got stronger in time and with others that will stand by them no matter what. If that's the source of their strength then Lullaby. I don't need you to get stronger, forget our deal, we're through_" With that he dropped the Lullaby flute on the ground and said with humility in his voice, "You're right, and... I surrender".

It was then Natsu and the others ran towards Makarov happy that he was able to stop Lullaby's song from being played while the other guild masters came as they heard Makarov's speech but then voice was heard from Lullaby as it said, "I grow tired of this. I should've known that a cowardly piece of **shit** like you would not go through on your end of the bargain Kageyama" the flute started to emit a dark aura of magic energy from the skull as it began to take on its true form which was that of a giant, wooden, three eyed demon that was almost twice as big as the small mountain nearby. It then said, "I have waited to long to have some old Fairy Tail bug get in my way, SO I'LL DO IT MYSELF! NOW BE HONORED AS I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS!"

The guild masters for Quadro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus stepped forward stating, "Figures that Zeref would throw in his own brand of Living Magic into its upgrade. And to think that man was also such a powerful wizard in his day".

Lullaby stepped forward as it looked down at the wizards and said, "Now, which of your souls shall have the honor of being the first to be consumed" Another voice was heard to the right of it, and with was an entire battalion of Rune Knights, the commanding officer then stated with pride, "We are not going to let some giant wooden demon get away, especially in front of the Rune Knights. NOW ENGAGE!" with that command the Rune Knights charged forward towards Lullaby as it sates in annoyance, "You worthless mortals, HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY POWER! NOW TAKE THIS!" then a magic circle formed in front of its mouth as a powerful beam of light shot from it, leaving one of the mountains that was behind the Rune Knights as nothing but a crater. The audacious display of power caused the ranks of the battalion to panic and retreat leaving the guild masters along with Natsu and the gang to fend for themselves. With that, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had no other choice but to charge forward to attack Lullaby while Lucy, Kage, and Happy get the guild masters to safety.

"_Requip, Heaven's Wheel_" Erza thought as she performed her Armor Requip before she went for its side and one of its legs. Grey followed through with his attack as he slams his fist on his flattened out left hand as he casts, "Ice-Make Lance" a sphere of ice forms in from him launching a barrage of ice lances toward Lullaby as each one made a direct hit. With that Natsu took his cue as he used his signature move, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" which landed a perfect hit on Lullaby's jaw. Growing impatient by the continuing barrage made by them it prepared itself for it its next attack confident that it will finish them by sucking the life force of the plants and trees around it. Once it did this it proclaimed, "Now die, MELODY OF DEATH!" But instead of hearing its song it turned into a really bad fart joke as the sound left its body without proper pattern. A confused Lucy then realized that despite it's knew form it still runs on the same principle as a flute, meaning that the holes on its body created by the attacks ruined its natural pattern of air flow.

Infuriated by what had happened, Lullaby tried to hit Natsu with a barrage of energy spheres shot by his mouth but they missed heading toward the guild masters. Realizing were they going to hit Gray quickly got in front of the guild masters and with the gestures he quickly made with his hand he casts, "Ice Make SHIELD" forming a large and powerful shield which stopped the attack from hitting the guild masters.

After its fail retaliation Erza charged forward as she stated "Requip Black Winged Armor" bringing forth a new kind armor to attack Lullaby allowing Natsu time to consume the flames created from its attack. Once Natsu was finished he waited for Erza's cue and as it was given both his left and right hands were consumed by his flames as he said, "I got this. Now the flame of my right hand and the flames in my left" he then he joins his hands combining his flames as it is raised above his hand created a concentrated sphere of flames as he finishes, "When you put them together. And this is what you get, FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" he then launches the sphere towards Lullaby with a direct hit it that forced it back into its flute like form with its skull horribly cracked.

With the gang's celebration of defeating Zeref's home made demon along with Makarov was short lived when the rest of the masters realized that there was what a appeared to be a sinkhole where their conference hall once stood. This meant that as always with Fairy Tail, they went overboard with defeating Lullaby, with turning what was a little victory party into a hasty chase from the enraged guild masters who were going intend more harm then good from their saviors with an unconscious Makarov in tow while as Kage laid on the ground in shock from something that the Blue Pegasus Guild Master told him.

By the time they got away from angry mob of guild masters they ended up wandering through the natural labyrinth created by Clover Canyon for two days. They managed to get to Oshibana where they could finally get some food after almost starving to death. Once that was done they moved on to Magnolia.

Once they finally reached the outskirts of town Natsu stopped Lucy and explains, "Lucy, I remember asking you something before Loke interrupted us by mentioning Erza heading to the guild hall and...I also remember promising you that I can try asking you again once we got back to town" Lucy replied knowing what Natsu meant as she thinking back to when that happened, "Yes, I remember" her voice started to change from her usual self to nervousness, "So Natsu…what were you were going to ask me?" Getting a subtle cue from Happy, the others decided to keep going to let them be alone for a while as Natsu nervously asked, "Lucy…would you… like to go…get…some dinner with me?" Realizing that Natsu ended thinking of food during it but thought that it was at least better than some suicidal job on a cursed Island, so she hugged Natsu and kissed him on the cheek before she answered, "I'd Love to, does tomorrow sound good". Natsu replied as face turned a like pinkish red from the kiss she planted on his cheek, "It's perfect". Once the details were set they head back to their homes to rest up.

With her answer in mind, Natsu's heart might as well have went Mach Two as he thought one thing on the way back to his place, "_She said yes, SHE ACTUALLY SAID YES! ALRIGHT I'VE FINALLY ASKED LUCY OUT AND SHE SAID YES!_"

* * *

Natsu: I can't wait for my date tomorrow. Its gonna be great, but I gotta make sure everything goes well. I just have to wash up, find something nice to wear make sure my breath doesn't...

Hollow: Natsu calm down, it will be ok, just be yousel...on second thought you probably shouldn't act too much like yourself just in case after all there are only a handful of places in Magnolia were you can still enjoy someone else's cooking without them being afraid of you blowing up their business

* * *

**It finally Happens folks, Natsu and Lucy will have their first date tomorrow, will it be paradise, will it go up in flames, or will it end up somewhere in the middle. We'll see soon :3**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Date and The Duel

It's been at least a month since their first date and it was surprisingly well despite of few setbacks.

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

The day following Natsu asked Lucy out; they got together and headed to one of the few places that would allow Natsu to even sit in let alone dine there, and that's when they realized something important, it was Sunday so just about everyone was closed. "Ah CRAP!" Natsu said when realized that it was the worst possible day of the week for a date, "Of all the times I had to forget what day it was, it had to be today". Lucy tried to calm him down by saying, "Its not a big deal Natsu, we just have to find something else to do, besides I'm sure there are other things we can do for a date". With that Natsu had an idea, it wasn't much but it will do, "I got it" he said, "We can enjoy South Gate Park as a date". Lucy replied, "A nice park to go on a date, sounds amazing and now that I thing about it, meet me there a little later, I got an idea".

It was convenient place especially since there seems to be little or no people there at all. "_I wonder what Lucy's idea was_" said a very curious Natsu as Lucy walked toward him with what appears to be a basket in tow. She explained, "Since its Sunday, I figured we could enjoy the park and have a picnic instead, plus you can just cook the meat with your magic" Natsu replied, "That sounds better than what I have in mind". They found a spot where they can set everything up for their meal but they didn't notice that David, Mira, and a curious Cana were keeping an eye on them from the nearby bushes as they enjoyed their food.

"I can't believe this" Cana whispered to Mira and David as they spied on them, "Don't you two have any shame" David whispered back, "This is Natsu's first date since Lisanna's death. You should be happy for the fact that he's getting back in" Mira then added, "Yeah and why did you come along anyway". Cana blushed as she quietly responded, "I'm simply making sure you two are not gonna try and make them do something inappropriate" David responded, "Yeah right, this coming from the girl who's drinking costs the guild hall a good chunk of their budget just to satisfy her drinking I'm just glad Natsu hasn't found us with his nose since you smell like a…" he was interrupted when he heard Natsu say, "hold it Fido, I may have spilled some sauce but that does not mean my pants are for you to eat" when they turn to see what was going on they saw what appears to be a stray dog trying to take Natsu's pants. The result can be described as a loud ripping sound as the dog seemed to only get a chunk of his pants and surprisingly enough a chunk of his shorts. The sight they saw caused Mira to faint as a shocked Cana and David were left with mouths wide open over what they saw. Cana then looked to David and "Huh David? I think…I'm gonna try to quit drinking now" David simply replied, "Now that's something I've never thought I hear you say in this world". Lucy face turned a deep scarlet from the sight of Natsu's "manhood" as she took out some spare clothes she bought for Natsu on the way back home yesterday simply out of a feeling she had. Luckily they were a good fit even though it was just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once they got over the incident things went smoothly after that.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Not bad of a place for seventy thousand jewel a month" said a half naked Gray before Lucy yelled, "INTRUDER ALERT!" With that she bolted toward Gray to use her signature as she then yelled, "LUCY KICK!" knocking Gray into a nearby wall with a kick that was enough to Natsu's punch to shame. "Listen Gray, I told you at least 10 times already; if you are gonna come here you have to be fully clothed and when you do no stripping, PERIOD"

Gray managed to get up from the kick only to say, "All right, I get. I just wanted to remind you of the rematch Natsu and Erza are gonna have today and I figured you might want to go cheer Natsu on". What Gray just said did make sense. Before the mess with Lullaby Natsu and Erza did agree on a rematch one month from when they got back to town. "Oh, thanks for the reminder" Lucy said hoping it was enough to apologize for kicking him into the wall.  
Once she went down to the guild hall she noticed that the Duel was about to start as members of the guild as well as citizens of Magnolia gathered around. Some of them were in line in front of Cana who was setting up the bets. "Hey, Cana" Lucy said as she walked up to Cana wondering if she was still sober about what she saw happen with Natsu and Lucy. As though she predicted what Lucy was gonna say Cana answered "Hey Lucy and before you asked the booze finally tastes good enough from after what I saw". Lucy replied, "Nice to know you're back normal" she then thought "_It's not my fault you decided to spy on us when you saw mini Natsu the way you three did_".

David stood between Natsu and Lucy as he announced, "ALRIGHT, this is a duel between Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. The Rules are simple; Do Not kill your opponent, your opponent must be deemed unable to fight by either me or Master Makarov before an official win, the fight will be separated into individual rounds based on the fight's duration, any and all Magic is allowed as long as it does not end a person's life or destroys the town, and finally do not let this fight destroy the bonds the two of you share as Fairy Tail wizards. Are both of you ready to begin" Natsu's hands were consumed in flames as he says, "Ready", Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor with sword in tow as she says, "Ready". David steps back as Makarov yells, "ROUND 1, FIGHT!"

With that as they're cue Natsu and Erza went at it one blow and dodge to another. They were neck to neck unable to lay a hit on each other with every miss caused the area they were fighting to be encircled with flames and right when it appears that Natsu was about to land the first blow, what sounded like a loud gong was made outside of the crowd which stopped the duel. The source of the sound came from what appears to be a human like frog wearing the official robes as a messenger from the Magic Council, once everyone's attention was focused on the messenger, he/she (or whatever it is) stated, "I have a message from the Magic Council. For 11 charges for high level property damage, Erza Scarlet…you are under arrest"

The crowd then yelled out of could be pure synch, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hollow: So a little fairy told me Lucy got an early peek of your...

Natsu (blushing): Don't think about finishing that

Hollow: your twigs and berries, your wedding tackle, your second head, your little dragon, your XXXX

Natsu: Alright you asked for it, FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR

Hollow: (cough) can't you (cough) take (cough) a joke (cough )Natsu

Hollow passes out

Happy: Since Hollow is out cold and medium rare, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS. Take it up to Hollow when he wakes up. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It turns out Erza's arrest and trial was nothing more than PR stunt for the Lullaby Incident to help keep the Magic Council's authority recognized in the world. "C'mon Erza lets finish the match" Natsu demanded Erza as she was eating a slice of her usual strawberry cake. She simply replied, "There is no point to finish something like that" Natsu answered with a hint of frustration in his voice, "Alright, it doesn't matter because I'm gonna finish it!" with that he bolted toward Erza to land the first blow when in a blink of an eye Erza knocked him on to the ground with him down for the count.

David, who was nearby, chuckled as he said, "It was obvious she was holding back on him during the duel, but still, one punch, talk about your…" all of a sudden his eyelids started to feel heavy as he continued saying, "light…weight…fighters. Man…not this…again" with those last two words said David along with everyone except Makarov passed out on the floor by some kind of strong Sleep spell. The only person in Fairy Tail that does this for an entrance would be Mystogen.

"Man, he always does this, right Droy" said one of the men who were the first to regain consciousness after Mystogen. Droy simply responded, "Right Bolt, you alright Levy" she responded, "Yeah I'll be alright"

Feeling left out Lucy asked, "Can someone tell me who Mystogen is and why he had to make take a nap like that" Mira explained, "Mystogen is one of the strongest wizards here in Fairy Tail. He does not like people seeing him so he always puts a strong sleep spell on everyone in the guild hall when ever he stops by to get a job so only Master Makarov has been able to see what little of his face that he didn't cover" Then a voice from the second floor stated, "Not just the old man. I've seen his face dozens of times" it was Laxus with his usual high and mighty attitude.

Natsu still agitated over the fact that he lost to Erza with one punch said, "Hey Laxus, you've got no right to talk like that so why don't you get down here and say it" Laxus decided to accept his little challenge by saying, "Why don't come up here and make me?" With that Natsu tried to jump to the second floor only to be pinned to the first floor when Makarov enlarged his right arm as he stated that Natsu is not yet allowed on the second floor. Lucy out of curiosity asked, "How come Natsu is not allowed up there" David answered, "You're familiar with the request board. It contains a variety of jobs with different levels of risks and rewards. The second floor also contains a request board but the jobs requests were deemed as S-Class Quests. These jobs usually pay millions in jewel but there risks are very dangerous that would make even the toughest job on the first floor look like a cakewalk and there are not usually that many to begin with. Only those who qualify and are certified as S-Class wizards can take on these jobs; that would mean Erza, Mystogen, Laxus, and I alone qualify to take these jobs as an option so far. But these jobs are still optional like every other request that is put on the board here on the first floor. Even I rarely take a job from the second floor request board unless it involves clearing out a Dark Guild and those come up at least once every few months".

**Later that day at the guild hall**

"MASTER MAKAROV" a worried Mira yelled as she came down from the second floor saying, "Someone took one of the S-Class requests" this led to Makarov into having a spit take before he asked, "Which one was it". "The job for breaking the curse on Galuna Island" Mira replied. "That was the one that offered a Zodiac Gate key along with the cash reward right, who would be brave or dumb enough to take job that involved an island rumored to be a demon refuge" David asked overhearing the ruckus when he was about to head back to the orphanage. "I can tell you" Laxus said in his usual attitude as he laid back in his chair, "I saw what appeared to be a flying blue cat come up to the request board took the job request flyer and left. It was trying to be sneaky so I didn't bother getting in the way."

"HAPPY TOOK IT!" David yelled, "Then that means that Natsu is gonna get dragged into this out of pride while Lucy will get involved because of that Gate Key. SO WHY IN THE NAME OF MARY AND JOSEPH DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"

Laxus "All I saw was a flying cat try to pass of as a shinobi and as far as Lizard Breath is concerned he can die in vain for all I care". Mira slammed her hands on the table with a look in her eyes that wasn't of Mirajane but as the Demon of Fairy Tail. Despite the intimidation Laxus shrugs it off and says, "It's been while since you gave me that look" David added, "and last I checked it been about as long as how you despised Natsu. You know I wonder if it had something to do with her…" Laxus got out of his chair, grabbed David by his robes, and place a lightning infused hand inches away from his head as he said, "The reason why I can't stand that Lizard Brat and Lisanna's death have nothing to do with each other MONK BOY! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE SEND A JIGAWATT STRAIGHT INTO THAT FUCKING SKULL OF YOURS!"

David had a serious look in his eyes as he answered, "First of all you can let go of my robes. Second, you can play the tough punk act all you want but it won't undo anything especially if you turn my brain into charcoal. Third, if you do go through it the walls that is keeping Mira full strength will come crashing down and she'll go beserk in rage and murderous intent aimed at you and we both don't want to see all of Magnolia replaced with a crater. And finally, if you want, we can settle this like this time. Meet me at the same spot tomorrow at the usual time if you accept".

Laxus decided to let go of him and with a loud grunt he said, "Fine". As he left David turned his attention back to guild hall before said, "How you guys get Natsu along with anyone that goes with him back to the guild will be left up to you guys. I have to get ready for tomorrow"

David headed back to the orphanage reflecting on what had happened and came down to a mental note he made, "_Lisanna's death has affected us all in ways we couldn't imagine especially for those who were close to her Especially with Laxus being a chicken when it comes to how he feels. It just got worse when she chose Natsu over him. Still, if wasn't for me that day, we would end up hosting two funerals that day instead and both of them with empty graves_".


	12. Chapter 10

**This chapter will have references to one or more anime series so if you have a problem then just sue me****.**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Priest's Confessions

Gray was sent out to get Natsu, Lucy, and Happy back to the guild but there was no word from him and it's been too long since he left for Hargeon port. "It would seem that they must've persuaded him to tag along to Galuna Island" said a frustrated Master Makarov as he continued, "Erza, I want you to head to Galuna Island and see what's going on and if the situation is something we ca not ignore than assist them in finishing the job. But as far as their punishment, I will deal with THAT when they get back after all we have fight outside of town that's going to be a bigger issue for the moment" with Erza saying her usual response she left knowing that the fight that's going to happen, "_David, why in hell are you doing this? You and Makarov are the only ones that know what Laxus's full potential is while the rest of us are in the dark. And yet you continue letting him do this even though he would most likely kill you as a result_" Erza thought as she heads to Hargeon to fulfill the orders given to her by Makarov.

**Meanwhile a couple miles outside Magnolia's outskirts**

It was an area that looked more like no man's land. A kilometer radius with nothing but dead plants and animal corpses that have been rotting for almost two years in its circle and in the very center of it is David and Laxus. "Why don't we fight somewhere else?" Laxus suggested before he added, "I rather not fight somewhere that smells like your ass". Still maintaining a sense of calm in his voice David replied, "I rather not, after all it was our last fight that not only caused this little slice of hell" he removed his robes revealing a torso covered in scars as he added, "it was also the fight where I got most of these scars but at least beating you was worth it if it meant Natsu can be spared from your electrocution over what happened" once he was finished he pulled out one his crosses from the discarded robe sticking in the ground between them. He then chanted, "When the Devil lies in the hearts of men, God lies in their fists, thus the world is given fighters. For that which can not be expressed with words they must express on the battlefield." Once the chant was created a barrier of a kilometer radius formed over the area that they will be fighting. "Like last time, the barrier will serve as the border for our battleground, every stray shot will be absorbed by the barrier and shot upward to prevent any unwanted casualties so there is no need to hold back, and finally the barrier will vanish once one of us is either beaten or dead" with that David requip a Halberd, with three stones embedded in it, as Laxus prepared a good jolt to use as the fight began to start. David then said, "Ready to fight or are you ready to admit that I'm right" Laxus then yelled, "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, THAT'S NOT THE REASON MONK BOY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S FIGHT ALREADY!"

David sighed as he said, "You know, your acting a little out of character, but oh well. You knocked an olive branch from my hand that was being offered to you, so you will get the sword instead".

**Back at the guild hall**

"How you think the fight is going to turn out" a concerned Mira asked Makarov as he answered, "Most likely a draw, after all it wasn't the first time they had to fight each other". "But Laxus almost killed him last time" Mira said out of even more concern then she had before. Makarov simply sighed as he stated "Mira, you know how David can be when it comes to the guild, he will fall back on his tactics from his years as a traveling priest even if it means manipulating people for better or worse. And all of it for the guild, but the one thing he never resorts to is murder". As he said that beams of light can be seen as they were shot upward from somewhere outside of town. As Makarov continued looking at the beams of light he thought "_Looks like their fight has already begun, but it's strange that he would willingly throw himself to a potential death sentence like fighting Laxus, especially since what happened last time_".

**Back at the fight**

It kept going on for at least an hour. It seemed that they don't care about anything else as they continued their fight. Laxus was dumbstruck when the Halberd was somehow able to transform into at least three alternative weapons but he then noticed that whenever it did one of the stones will start to glow. Laxus stated as he continued to dodge the attacks from the weapons latest transformation, a scythe, "I figured out that unique weapon of yours. At first I thought those stones were just for show, but now I see otherwise. Each stone is actually a Lacrima which transforms your weapon and adds properties that the wielder specifies in the process. So how correct am I monk boy"

David stopped his barrage of attacks to explain, "Your right with everything except for what these stones are. The stones were discovered long before Lacrima and they don't share the same properties. Lacrima requires magic energy to be supplied from a foreign source while these stones create their own supply with ease as long as someone is in possession of them. And no they aren't naturally produced in this universe plus there is only one other stone in existence here and its locked away in a special piece in my arsenal. So care to continue playing Q&A or get back to the fight?"

Laxus decided to play Q&A with just one question before he can catch him off guard, "Just one more question" he implied, "You don't show it, but you are always looking out for Lizard Breath whether it is to protect him from real wizards like me and you try to give him subtle help to push him. Why do that for that flame for brains Natsu". For some reason David just started to burst out laughing for the first two minutes before he answered, "Now that's out of character for you but sure I'll humor you. I not sure why but for some reason I can't help but think of Natsu as my own idiot son (_if I ever have a son_). Sure he can hot headed, short tempered, not to mention how he just overdoes his jobs and pick fights with people that can easily serve his butt on a silver platter. But when he was with Lisanna; he showed a sense of compassion, kindness, and care that he hasn't shown to anyone before. So when she died and everyone supposedly moved on I can tell that he was still hiding his own broken heart. Then, when I heard of Bora's scheme I passed the info on to Mira in hopes it will somehow fix it. Satisfied with your answer Lax…" before he can finish, a furious look appeared on Laxus's face as he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU…SAY THOSE THINGS…ABOUT THAT…WORTHLESS… PIECE… OF…SHIT…ESPECIALLY BY DRAGGING HER INTO THIS!NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT FOR THE FUNEAL, ACTIVATING DRAGON FORCE!"

Suddenly his body started to bulk almost unnaturally. Soon as his body stopped his lower arms revealed a dragon scale like pattern as David though to himself, "_Crap! I knew that he might get pissed, but not enough to use that Dragon Slayer Lacrima he has in his skull. Got to hurry and requip_". As he did, instead of a shield or sword appearing, it was a cross with a different pattern with something that is embedded in the center.

Seeing David move the cross to where it can be in front of him and started chanting something Laxus couldn't hear, assuming it was a final prayer to save him Laxus yelled "YOU THINK THAT STUPID CROSS IS GOING TO HELP YOU MONK BOY! THINK AGAIN!" Lightning started to build up in front of his mouth and once he thought he accumulated enough he yelled "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" With that a large focused beam of electricity shot from his mouth heading straight for David as he manages to yell, "CROSS OF THE SAINTS!" The impact of Laxus's attack kicked up enough dust to blind any chance of seeing him alive or as a corpse.

Laxus let out a chuckle as he said, "That's one less weakling in the guild now to…" before he could finished a silhouette appeared walking out of the cloud of dust to reveal David in one piece with his cross raised in front of him as he yelled, "DIVINE SHARDS" then shards of light sprung forth and bombarded Laxus until they both collapsed from exhaustion. David then thought, "_Natsu, you baka. You owe me for this_"

**Meanwhile on Galuna Island**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray are hiking near the island's mountain side in the hopes of finding out what's the cause behind the curse.

Natsu kept sneezing for what seems to be hours before Horologium said for Lucy sitting inside him, "Natsu, that's the twentieth time you sneezed in the last hour. I hope you are not catching a cold. Said the girl worryingly" Natsu simply replied, "Don't worry it must mean someone is thinking about me or something, besides I can't catch a cold".

* * *

Hollow: Things are getting interesting indeed

Laxus: Hey, Hollow. Care to explain how my fight ended the way it did

Hollow: Cross of The Saints. It contains the fourth stone David mentions and gives the cross the ability to absorb magic energy from either attacks or directly from their opponents. From their the stone converts the magic energy to match its own so it can be used in what ever form the weilder sees fit. As for how David uses it; Either as Divine Shards or through abilities themed after each saint.

Laxus: He really is just some monk boy afterall.

David: Do you want me to use it again bolt boy.

Laxus: bring it on you choir brat.

Hollow: And Darkness Covers The Land. There now I can have some peace and...

Natsu: Hold on. I MISSED OUT ON A HUGE FIGHT LIKE THIS. AND YOU CAN USE DAVID'S TECHNIQUES!

Hollow: (sigh) hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now if you excuse me I need to keep Natsu from turning myself into BBQ _again_.


	13. Chapter 11

**Beware of the Lemon Tea**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Spark Is Made

Galuna Island ended up becoming a bit of a madhouse for Natsu and the gang with what was causing the Island's curse. An imprisoned demon named Deliora, the less than pleasant reunion between an infuriated Gray and a goal obsessed Lyon, then Erza makes it to Galuna originally to bring them back so they can face THAT but to simply change her mind the following morning. Despite Lyon's plan to resurrect Deliora just to kill it and surpass Ur in his own twisted way, it backfired when all they saw was a demon taking in its final breath as it tried to attack Gray only to be stopped by Natsu's punch.

**Later that Night**

It was a full out celebration as the villagers of Galuna Island rejoice over the fact that the curse is broken even if their memory was distorted when they made the job request. The party was going smoothly despite the hints of craziness; Gray was being hit on by every young demon-ess in the village, Natsu is enjoying the buffet of food and flames he can eat, and Happy has enough fish to feed himself for a month. The thing that made it really crazy was when Lucy decided to have a special drink called "Galuna Moonshine" on dare.

While Natsu was enjoying the torch flames he saw Lucy stumbling towards him like Cana after having spiked booze yelling, "Hey NAAATSUUUUUUUU!" Natsu asked out of concern, "Hey Luce, are you feeling okay? You look a little tipsy and…OKAY WHATS WITH THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES!" Confused by this Lucy answered in between what sounded like hiccups, "I drank this" (hic) "on a dare and" (hic) "it got me thinking. C'mon Natsu" (hic) "Lets let everyone enjoy party and we go have" (hic) "A little fun for" (hic) "ourselves". Seeing Lucy like this caused Natsu to say to himself, "_I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DARED HER TO DRINK BOOZE LIKE THIS! This is starting to remind me of the few times I saw Cana get really drunk back at the guild hall. The last time she got like that she got on top of the table, stripped down to nothing, and tried to seduce what she tough was Macao but it was actually David (Good thing I didn't see what happened next). At least Lucy still has her cloths…_" Natsu's train thought was interrupted when Lucy grabbed him by the shirt as she yells, "Hey Happy, Natsu going to help me with a little something. Is it okay if I borrow him for a while?" Natsu thought that Happy would notice something was wrong but the cat was so distracted by the piles of fish that he just yelled, "AYE LUCY, now to relive my dream of FISH-LAND CASTLE!"

Although Lucy sobered up a little it was still not enough for what she had planned for Natsu. Lucy dragged him back to where they were staying for the past few nights when she pulled him back on his feet, face towards her, and said, "Time to do something that I wanted to do for what feels like a long time" she then pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Trying to regain control Natsu thought to himself, "_C'mon Natsu you have to get in control…but this feeling…its just like…it was with…Lisanna. I…I…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. It's been almost two years since I felt like this. And…and…I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS AGAIN! I LOVE HER! I LOVE LUCY! I WOULD DIE WITHOUT HER! I WOULD DIE TO PROTECT HER!_" The sensation was overwhelming as they continued inside and…

**Hollow: Hey Narrator, why don't we give them a little privacy? After all, it is too intimate in case someone under aged decides to be a Peeping Tom. Besides this isn't Icha Icha Dynamics.**

**Narrator: Good Point I should skip the next two days**

**The Following Morning**

"Hey Natsu, Lucy, where the heck are you guys, we need to leave soon" said an impatient Gray as him and Erza where looking for them. Gray then inquired "Maybe they back in the room we were staying in the first night we where in" Erza answered, "Good idea".

When they got there the first thing they noticed was the covers of one of the futons was swelled almost like two figures were underneath. Thinking that it was a joke Erza stepped towards it saying, "Alright you two, the fun and games are over. You need to come back to the guild and face you punishment from Master Makarov" as she was going to pull the covers Gray then noticed the clothing discarded on the floor including Lucy's tank top but no sign of Natsu's scarf. Then it hit him before he said "Shit… ERZA STO…" but it was a little too late because she already pulled off the covers to reveal something that made her face the same color as her hair; Lucy lying on top Natsu, both of them naked, and the look on their sleeping faces that screams that they've been having (WOOOOW) all this time.

As Gray walked outside saying to himself repeatedly, "I did not see Natsu beat me inside a girl" the thought went through Erza's mind "_The few days we spent enjoying the party they spent having…having…oh my…I feel a little light headed_" and with that she fell on her back and ended up waking them up with a "klunk" made from her armor as she hit the ground.

As they saw this Natsu said, "It might be for the best if we get dressed before she wakes up, right Luce" Lucy felt embarrassed as she answered, "Right".


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fairy Tail Goes To War

"_Six months_" Lucy thought as she walked with Natsu to the guild hall, "_It's been six months since I met Natsu, the others, and joined Fairy Tail I just hope it stays like this for…_" she was interrupted by the most shocking sight. The guild hall was all but destroyed as dozens of large iron pillars were sticking out of it. That's when she noticed a serious look appeared on Natsu's face as he said with a low growl, "Phantom Lord".

It was only after she got there when she was giving a full explanation as to what Phantom Lord is from David and Mira.

"So let me get this straight?" Lucy asked after hearing the explanation, "This isn't the first time the Phantom Lord guild has done something like this" David answered, "Right, one of their biggest pranks on us was about three and a half years ago. We were holding a drinking contest when they spiked the booze we were using. A small chunk of the guild was busy loosing their meals while the rest, including Cana, preoccupied every restroom for a whole city block for at least two hours. Although they never to something as drastic as trashing the guild hall. Still a building can be repaired so no harm done, we just have to do something better as payback" the moment he said that Natsu told them, "Well they sucker punched us like this so we should hit them back". Over hearing this, Makarov stated, "We will not attack the Phantom Lord guild because of this. This guild hall is just a building meaning that it can be rebuilt. AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT NATSU!"

As much as Natsu wanted to argue about it he knew Makarov was right. The guild hall can be rebuilt and improved if needed. David then asked Lucy, "Lucy, mind keeping an eye on Natsu for me? I've got a job that requires me to go out of town for a few days to talk to the client and I'm worried that he might do something that's…well…Natsu-ish" Lucy realized what he meant so he answered, "sure". He then whispered, "Just be sure not to do something Natsu-ish yourself. Right, Miss Heartfilia" Lucy's heart skipped a beat when David called her that. Her thoughts came to the same conclusion, "_He knows who I am. Was the job he mentioned involved my dad? No, I've been away for a year and a half and for him to just notice that I'm gone. Its just like it was when Mom died, he cared so much about his business that he didn't even show for her funeral. Besides the job must have been for someone else_"

**Meanwhile at the Phantom Lord secondary guild hall**

"C'mon Gajeel, the way you trashed their guild should more than enough to send them the invitation" said one of the guild's minor members before he replied, "If those Fairies valued their guild hall so much they would be breaking down our doors by now, perhaps I should go back and give them an invite that they can't refuse".

**Later that day at Magnolia's public square**

A group of civilians were grouped together at a nearby tree as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked by when they noticed the commotion. As they walked up to the front of crowd to see what was going they thought it was something random, but it ended up being something that made Natsu's flames burn almost as bad as it was back in Hargeon. Levy, Bolt, and Droy were nailed to the tree, displayed like they were crucified, with a message painted on Levy's stomach, the Phantom Lord Guild mark. "They can slander my name" said by an angered Makarov as he walked towards the scene as he continued, "They can pull pranks on us, and they can trash our guild hall. But I will not stand aside as they ATTACK MY CHILDREN ON THE STREETS LIKE A BUNCH OF HOOODLUMS!" His grip on his cane became so strong that he broke it in two with those words.

Makarov the looked towards Natsu and gave the orders, "Lucy make sure they get to the hospital to get there injuries treated. Natsu, get back to the guild hall and tell the others, Fairy Tail is going to war" the look he had on his face was a mix of rage and murderous intent over this display knowing that they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted.

**Meanwhile in the study at the Heartfilia Estate**

David and Mister Heartfilia were sitting down playing chess as they discussed what was going on that day. "If I had to guess" said David as he was moving his rook, "Phantom Lord crossed the line by attacking my fellow guild members by now, meaning Makarov will declare a war between the two guilds, check" Mister Heartfilia replied, "I must admit for a former priest you are the devil" he continued as he move his bishop, "having me pay Phantom Lord a fraction of the money that I offered you to get my daughter back just to make them do the work for you. While they keep the guild distracted two of their S-class wizards will abduct her and bring her to their main guild hall will you will go pick her up and bring her back, checkmate"

"You know I was never really good at chess" David implied, "I was better at Blackjack and poker, after all it is better when you can figure out the odds and know how your opponent will think under stress" he simply answered, "speaking of gambling" he then asked "are sure it was wise to make that wager about my daughter?" David answered back with what appeared to be a sinister grin on his face, "Of course, in a way gambling is a lot more interesting than chess, especially if it is has the maximum number of players at the table"

* * *

Hollow: since when did ex-priests get horns. Oh well, we are getting to the Phantom Lord Arc in this fic. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT SO FAR


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Reason?

The next morning everyone but Lucy, who was checking up on Levy and her friends, marched towards the secondary guild hall located in Oak Town were most of its members were currently residing along with their Element 4 and Guild Master.

Once they were at the front door Natsu stated, "I think it's for the best if I were to knock" with that said his entire right arm became consumed in flames as he punched the door sending it flying across the main part of their guild hall. Makarov moved in front of the group and yelled to everyone who can hear him, "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!"

With that both sides charged towards each other with Natsu being the first to counter one of their groups. Soon Gray, Elfman, Cana, and the others joined in the fight. As the fight went on some tried to attack Makarov over for him to use his own Titan magic to increase in size and take them all down. One of them was still conscience as he said, "How the hell can he do that? That's impossible! He has to be a monster!" Upon hearing that a still enraged Makarov stated to them, "AND YOU DARE TO LAY AS MUCH AS A FINGER ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN OR DID YOU ALL THINK MORTAL LAWS WOULD BE ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH! NOW JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

**Meanwhile Back At Magnolia**

Lucy was heading back to her place upset that the guild left her behind but glad that they trusted her to look after Levy and the others back at Magnolia Hospital. She decided to stock up on groceries and head back to the hospital when strangely enough it started to rain in the middle of the sunny weather the town has been having. The she spotted what seems to be a woman with cold eyes in front of her as she asked, "Did you have any idea where this freak rain came from?" The woman answered strangely, "Drip Drip Drop, Juvia is always followed by the rain for Juvia is the rain woman and Juvia does not know why it is" Lucy thought, "_This girl is starting to freak me out. Her name is Juvia, so why does she keep stating herself in third-person like that, it's just creepy_" What ended up creeping her out was a man came out of the stone ground like he was apart of it. The man then said, "Juvia this girl is our cible, you know what to do madam". Hearing this Lucy realized what's going, "_Cible, that means target_" Lucy thought as she realized, "_These guys must members of Phantom Lord, them I just have to…_" before she could finish she was ensnared in a sphere of water as the man said, "Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Sol one the Element 4 also known as Sol of the Earth. The madam as you already know is Juvia, another member of the Element 4 also known as Juvia of the Sea" Lucy's vision started to blur, she wonders what they are going to do with her once she passes out from the lack of air.

**Meanwhile back At the Secondary Phantom Lord Guild hall**

As the battle continued Makarov moved to the upper floors of the guild hall to look for Jose as the Giant's Wrath is being put into full swing. The battle started to calm down as Gajeel and Natsu went head to head. The Iron Dragon-Slayer and the Fire Dragon-Slayer went at it, destroying multiple support beams that hang over the first floor while the rest of Natsu's guild members continued their advance.

Makarov made to the top where Jose was sitting on his "throne" waiting with confidence as the very Energy Makarov's body was producing was destroying everything around him with every step. The Jose spoke, "Makarov Dreyer it's been six years since the last time we've met for the guild masters conference. Sorry I haven't been to the last couple of meetings, it seems I can't hold my liquor at those meetings like I used to". The taunt only made Makarov even more furious increasing the destruction happening around as he demanded, "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS? TELL ME!" With that he enlarged his fist sending flying towards Jose only to discover that it went through him as he laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry to neglect this Makarov" he said as he gloated at the wasted effort, "This is a thought projection. I'm actually at the guild's main building. I thought my boys would keep you and your fairies entertained while I made preparations for a special guest" as he said that he pulled out a dagger as he dragged a tied up Lucy to his side by her hair and bringing the dagger's edge to her neck while Sol and Juvia appeared by his side. Jose then explained, "You see, we were hired to bring this girl to our client but he forgot to tell us of any condition other than to return her alive. So I thought that while my boys entertain you, I help prepare for our little guest and help keep us entertained with what happens next, right Miss Lucy Heartfilia" Makarov was in shock at what he saw as before he knew another wizard sneaked up behind him blasted him with a spell that sent him flying back to the first floor as Jose said, "You shouldn't have let your guard. After all PEOPLE YOUR AGE TEND TO DROP DEAD FOR NO REASON! ESPECIALLY IF IT CAUSES YOUR SO CALLED FAIRIES TO RUN HOME WITH THEIR TAILS BETWEEN THEIR LEGS" Makarov landed head first into the ground and everyone started to notice who it was, Makarov on the floor paralyzed with a weird light green color all over his skin. The sight of this causes Erza to run towards him as she yelled to her fellow guild members, "Everyone, FALL BACK TO THE GUILD HALL IMMEDIATELY! WE NEED TO GET MAKAROV OUT OF HERE TO GET HIM HELP!" With that, the guild members slowly retreated as Natsu overheard Gajeel and an emotional wizard talking as he heard the sentence, "I just (sob can't believe he (sob) had to hold Lucy (sob) so close (sob) to the edge of (sob) his dagger back at the main building" a thought popped into his head, "_So he wasn't really here meaning that it was a projection of him, still I had no idea they had another guild and…_ _He is doing WHAT TO LUCY! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT HIS ASHES HAVE ASHES FOR THIS!_" He then noticed that a conscience member of Phantom Lord was lying down nearby so he decided grab him and ask him some friendly questions.

**An hour later in what appears to be the middle of nowhere**

"Alright pal" said an enraged Natsu to his Phantom Lord Prisoner, "I overheard Gajeel and another of your guild members talking about a main guild hall meaning the one we were just at was a front for the public, so you are going to tell me where to find it and their special guest". His prisoner replied, "Give me three good reasons why I should help you, shithead"

He grabbed the prisoner with his left hand, had his right arm consumed in his flames and he said, "You want three good reasons so I will give you THREE DAMN GOOD REASONS!

1. I have a bone to pick with you guild master for kidnapping Lucy

2. Unless you forgot who I am I will tell you. My name is Natsu Dragneel also known as Salamander

3. And Finally, if you think you can keep me from saving MY GIRL (**Hollow: yes he said his girl :3**) I WILL BE SURE TO MAKE IT SO YOU CAN PASS OFF AS THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PLATTER OF FRIED CHICKEN AND FEED YOU TO A SHANTY TOWN! YOU GOT IT PAL!"

"_HOLY SHIT_"the prisoner thought as Natsu finished giving his reasons, "_That girl is actually Salamander's girlfriend. I'm dead, so fucking dead if I don't help_" with that in mind he said, "Okay you got some good points, the main headquarters for the guild is not that far from here over in that direction" with that he pointed to a nearby range of mountains as he finished by saying, "this girl is most likely held in a sky prison cell there, so I'm free to go right". Even saying that he knew whatever fire was feeding off of Natsu's rage was still growing as he fried the guy's legs before saying, "You can go but I'm afraid you will have to crawl back to town" Natsu said letting him to rest on the ground to recover from having his legs suffer from third degree burns.

Happy who was with him thought, "_Natsu is acting weirder than usual. I know that he doesn't go through the same pain that he felt when Lisanna died, but…it's like he's a completely different person now. I understand as much as he does about wanting to get them back but there is just this fire in his eyes, it's like its changing color but to something more destructive_". As they ran towards their headquarters he said to himself, "_Lucy hold on, I'm not gonna let them do anything to you and if they do, I HOPE THEY WERE PLANNING ON BEING CREMATED!_"

**Meanwhile at a prison cell at the Phantom Lord Headquarters**

Lucy regained consciousness as Jose stood in front her waiting to introduce himself, "sorry for having to put you in this cell my dear, I am Jose the guild master of the Phantom Lord Guild. You are probably wondering why we attacked your so called friends in Fairy Tail" Lucy then demanded, "The why don't you tell me you asshole". With a smirk on his face, Jose answered, "It was a means to end Miss Heartfilia. You see, when Jude Heartfilia found out you ran away from home he got so worried that he put your return as a S-Class quest. Then someone accepted the job, informed him of your current affiliation to Fairy Tail, and he hired us to bring you home alive. The one thing I'm surprised about is that only one member of your entire guild known about your status as an heiress to one of the wealthiest families in Fiore just by looking at you"

Upon hearing this she thought "_That means David must have told my so called daddy dearest where I was. Still I ran away over a year ago and he is just now doing something about it, Figures it's just like when I was a little girl. He only cared about me if it involves his precious company; it's always been like that since mom died_. I have to go" she finally said to Jose who answered, "Sorry but I can't let you".

Lucy explained, "No… I have to pee" Jose replied, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, you expect me to fall for the oldest trick in the book" she responded, "NO SERIOUSLY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM YOU BAKA" Jose then threw a bucket on the ground saying, "then you can use this if your not trying to trick me". Lucy got on her feet and said as she was trying to reach her panties, "Alright then" out of shock Jose said, "YOU WERE SERIOUS, well as a proper gentlemen I will turn around so you won't have to worry about me watching" the moment he did Lucy had a smirk on her face as she said to herself, "_Alright, LUCY KICK!_" with that she gave a strong kick which landed right on target as Jose said to himself in pain, "_Not the crystal balls_".

With him on the ground Lucy head to the exit as she said, "You know there is a reason why old tricks are still around, so goodbye hope to see you never again" before she stepped one foot outside her cell she discovered something disturbing, THERE IS NO FLOOR FOR WHAT LOOKS LIKE A SEVERAL STORY DROP TO THE GROUND. "I was worried you might try to escape" said Jose as he got back up on his feet, "This is called a sky cell, the only way up and down safely is with wind magic and last I check you can't use wind magic so either you stay here like a good little BITCH or you can fall to your death"

As he said that Lucy felt something and the first thing to come to mind was, "_Natsu, he's nearby_" with that she took a leap of faith as the thought continued in her mind, "_I know he's nearby, he always there to save me, always there for me, every time, he's…always there for me and that's why…I…I love him_" she then yelled his name and just like that he was there to save her in the same old fashion with the same old timing. Then Natsu and Happy got into an argument about whether or not to storm the place when Happy started bringing up everyone's injuries.

The thought went across Lucy's mind, "_The reason why they all got hurt was so Jose can get to me. It's…my fault_" the thought of how she was responsible for all this caused her to start crying as she said, "Natsu…this is my fault… all of this…everything…it's my fault…but…I don't want to leave because" as she was about to finish she got up and held on to Natsu almost as if she wanted to make sure he was real, "I love Fairy Tail" Natsu wasn't sure what was going on but he just couldn't stand to see Lucy cry so he hugged her as he said, "C'mon Luce, lets head back to the guild hall and I promise you that we have no reason for you to leave especially my reason. Now we should get back so you can explain everything to us and the others"

Unknown to them Jose was still in the tower, now enraged by the fact that he was bested by what he thought was a Fairy Tail bitch stated, "I gonna make her pay EVEN IF IT MEANS SENDING HER BELOVED GUILD TO HELL AND GO TO WAR WITH THE WORLD IN THE PROCESS!"

**Meanwhile later at Fairy Tail **

Lucy explained everything to her fellow guild members; her family, the fact that David knew, the reason for what happened recently, and even the fact that she feels responsible for everything that happened to them. "So David knew that you were a runaway?" asked Gray after hearing her explanation. Lucy then answered, "Yes, he whispered that he knew to me before he..." she was interupted when a familiar voice said, "before I what?"

* * *

Hollow: Man so much things going on at once tends to ruin the flow for me

Gray: tell me about it

Hollow: Huh Gray?

Gray: What?

Hollow: Your naked

Gray: What the? How did I?

Holow: You've got to do something about that habit of yours

Well everybody see ya later


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So you all suspect me of bringing Phantom Lord to our doorstep, destroying the guild hall, attacking Team Shadow Gear, the attempted murder of Master Makarov, and the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia" David said as he was just filled in on what has been happening in is absence. He then continued by saying "Perhaps I should tell my side of the story"

**Flashback Starts**

It was three months ago when David went to visit the client about a S-Class quest when he came to the estate. "No wonder their willing to throw out 100 million jewel" he said as he was told the amount of property the family owned with the estate, "then again it is the Heartfilia family". Once he arrived one of the servants escorted him to the study where the client, Jude Heartfilia, was waiting for him. He was surprised on how it seemed like almost everything in the world was tuned out except the man's work and his existence in front of him as the man asked, "You're the wizard from the Fairy Tail who accepted the job?" David answered, "Of course sir, I'm David, former priest and currently a member of the Fairy Tail wizard guild" the man replied, "nice to meet someone from one of your so called guilds with proper manners, as you are aware of I am Jude Heartfilia. My job is simply for you to find my daughter who seemed to have run away over a year ago. She appears similar to the portrait you saw as you entered the manor, I hope you remember" with that David recalled the picture of the young girl and how he remembered a fellow guild member who looked exactly like her with the only difference was how her hair wasn't set in a similar fashion. "So this girl in your guild, is her name Lucy" asked Mr. Heartfilia curious as to whether this girl maybe his daughter or not. David answered, "Yes". With that he gave the orders, "Then you will bring her back here alive. And I don't care if anyone else from the guild gets in your way"

David answered by saying, "I'm sorry, the rules of our guild keep us from forcing any of our member to do such things against their will or to end a life of a fellow guild member. So I'm afraid your only option is to use the reward promised in the job to hire another guild to complete your request". Mr. Heartfilia responded by asking, "I see, do you have any suggestions as to what guild to hire for the job" David answered, "I don't but I suggest you wait three months before allowing whatever guild you hire to start the job, give them a fraction of the reward in advance as an incentive, and I will return when they start to discuss the situation as well to discuss a little wager I have in mind if you going to hire the guild that I think you would"

**Flashback Ends**

David finished by saying with partial truth to his words "He never told how they were allowed handle the job exactly but I was able to predict how Jose would handle this even it meant restoring his guild's status as the strongest. So now you cannot point to me as the person that is truly responsible for everything that has happened". Knowing that he was right the other guild members talked it over trying to figure out what Phantom Lord's next move was going to be now that they got Lucy back before Mira said, "I got Bisca and Alzack to take Makarov to our semi-active member so she can treat Makarov so we shouldn't worry about that, so all that's left is figure out a way to keep Lucy safe when Phantom Lord makes their next attack".

David answered, "That is gonna be a problem; most of the guild members are badly injured, Mystogen is nowhere in sight, and Laxus will probably not give a damn (_Even after that beating_)"

"Perhaps" Lucy said thinking of the best way to handle this, "perhaps if I just go back, then maybe…" she was interrupted by Natsu when he said, "Screw that. The idea of you living like a spoiled princess just isn't like the Luce I know. The one, who always shares laughs with us, goes on missions with us; you don't need a life of fine jewelry or fancy dresses, which is a life that is not meant for you. You're not Lucy Heartfilia. You are Lucy of Fairy Tail. But more importantly I…" Natsu's speech was interrupted when what first felt like a small earthquake coming from the lake.

All the guild members that could walk went out to see in shock as the headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild has become a mobile fortress heading towards their destroyed guild hall. To make matters worse the front wall to the main structure opened up and revealed what appears to be a massive Lacrima powered howitzer aiming straight for what's left of the guild hall. Erza was in among the crowd when she realized how drastic the situation was about become when she bolted forward as she yelled, "EVERYONE GET BACK!" She requip her Adamantine Armor hoping it would be enough to stop the blast that would come from it. It fired a concentrated shot of magic energy at her as the armors shield held it back, but it cost her most of her power just to hold it at bay. "Well this is a sad sight" said Jose over the intercom, "Makarov is on his dying breath, the great Titania Erza lies helpless on the ground, and most of your pathetic guild is to injured to fight back. Now just hand over Lucy Heartfilia to me and I might just spare you and what's left of you and your pathetic guild hall" upon hearing his demands members of the guild started shouting in rebellion towards his demands. Lucy was about ready to give in to the demands when Erza shouted, "WE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BETRAY OUR OWN" upon hearing that David added, "THAT'S RIGHT JOSE, YOU MESS WITH ONE OF US, SO YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE MESS WITH ALL US" then Natsu finally added, "THAT'S RIGHT, WE ARE GONNA TO TAKE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR PUNKS DOWN"

Hearing that Jose added, "You've got 15 minutes before Jupiter fires again, try to think it over, and I'll even send my Phantom Army to help you think it over.

Mira grabbed Lucy's arm dragging her to the front of the guild hall were Reedus was waiting for them as Mira ordered him, "Reedus take Lucy to the guild's safe house on the double" he answered with a "oui"

While that was happening Natsu and Happy went on ahead to try and destroy the Jupiter Cannon followed by Gray and Elfman who were gonna take the long way there for support.

* * *

Well folks, normally I do a quick chat with the chracters but this is more important. In case anyone asks I will in fact cover the fight between Sol and Elfman since this started off with Lisanna's supposed death (it will make sense when someone thinks about it). And yes that will mean I will cover Mira as well when the time comes.

If anyone needs me I'll be stuck working on assignments during Spring Break (_SO NOT FAIR! BIG MEANIES!_)


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Absolve the Beast

The good news is that Natsu was able to destroy the main Lacrima battery that was powering the Jupiter cannon with a member of the Elemental 4 in the process, but the bad news is that the Giant has awakened. Meaning that the headquarters transformed into some kind of giant robot (**feels like a mecha manga when ya think about it**). To make matters worse it is working on creating a Magic Circle for the Abyss Break spell and with the size of it would be enough to take out all of Magnolia if used. With that in mind, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman decided to split up in order to find the source of power that allows the Giant to function.

**Elfman's Search**

Elfman continued to sprint down the long corridor trying to figure out where the power source for the Giant when all of the sudden Sol emerged from the ground and stated, "So your one of the little intruders that is running around. I am Sol one of the Element 4 but I guess you already know monsieur, Oh but is this a bad time".

"Actually the opposite" answered Elfman, "Now you can tell me how to shut down this Magic Giant", Sol replied, "and what if I tell you my lips are sealed on such answers monsieur".

Elfman smirked as he said, "Then I will pry the answer out of you, BEAST ARM: BLACK BULL" with that his right arm was transformed into a giant black furred arm. He then bolted forward to attack Sol but he dodged it saying, "That is Take-Over magic hmm, so the rumors are true, you can only use it on your right arm" that statement towards Elfman felt more like a taunt as he replied, "A fight is not for a REAL MAN to talk, it is where REAL MEN FIGHT".

After getting his attention Sol then stated, "Then again, the reason you never perform a Full-Body Take-Over is because of little Lisanna, no?" Hearing that was enough to get Elfman distracted he casted Sable Dance causing a tornado of sand to encircle Elfman. This allows Sol to get behind Elfman when it clears. Once he does he uses Roche Concerto to make the ground beneath him explode.

While he was on the ground Sol continues to taunt him by saying, "After all, your first attempt failed when you lost control and ended up murdering your precious little sister, Lisanna".

"Why don't you shut your trap and FIGHT, BEAST-ARM: IRON BULL" with that said Elfman's arm transformed to resemble a large iron gauntlet trying to land another hit on Sol. Sol dodges it and somehow manages coil himself around Elfman's arm and body like a boa constrictor. Elfman became annoyed as he said, "Why don't you uncoil yourself and fight me like a MAN, man sewer Sol, now take thi…" he stopped when out of nowhere a perfectly unharmed Lisanna stands before him.

Sol inquires "First of all it isn't man sewer is, monsieur" he then focuses on the Earth Clone of Lisanna he created, "Second, this is truly a lovely young madam, it is a great shame that she is currently resides a few feet underground because of you? And third; you rudely stepped on me earlier so I took the liberty of scanning your memory and found such a lovely yet tragic story, right madam" The Earth Clone answers, "Isn't it true, Big Brother Elf?" Just the sound of hearing Lisanna's voice again is enough to make the Beast- Arm fade away. "You…will…NOT…USE SUCH CHEAP TRICKS ON ME…FULL-BODY…" before he could finish he became surrounded by Earth Clones of Lisanna each one talking to him, accusing him, and finally calling him a murderer causing him to loose focus weakening him so he couldn't attempt a Full-Body Take-Over.

Sol then taunts him by saying, "You should not have attempted it after what happened last time, such a waste of Magic Energy". Elfman simply retorts by saying, "You coward, a real MAN fights his battles fist to fist. Not with cheap tricks and mind games". Upon hearing this Sol converts the Earth clones into sand that slowly turns into a stone as he says, "You think you have the right to tell me about what it means to be a real man. This charade of yours is nothing more than a delusion to the fact that you cannot forgive yourself for murdering your own little sister, now Platre Sonata". The attack made a direct hit on Elfman not only sending him flying but creating a hole in the wall that overlooked Magnolia. Elfman manages to get on his feet as he realized that the Giant held someone in its free-hand. As he looked closer at the person he yelled in shock, "MIRA!" The sight of Mira slowly being squished by the Giant's free-hand being to much for Sol to pass up he uses it to get further into Elfman's head by saying, "So this is your older sister, Mirajane, and to think she was feared by all as The Demon of Fairy Tail. Now she is as helpless as a fly buzzing around one's head. It seems that she tried to trick Master Jose and now she is being punished. How does it feel, being unable to do nothing as you watch you precious sister slowly being squished just like how all you can do is watch as you murdered poor Lisanna. You not even worthy of calling yourself a man, Sealing Magic: Merci La Vie!" The Ground then consumed Elfman as he simply stood there motionless as Sol continued, "This spell will make you become one with the Earth as you relive the memories for all eternity"

**Trance Induced Flashbacks Starts**

Elfman stood there watching his younger self-crying over a little self-made grave.

**Elfman: I remember this, my pet parakeet died and I was crying because I couldn't do anything about it, so I made this grave for him. It was about now that Lisanna came by to comfort me.**

And like he said a young Lisanna arrived trying to comfort his younger-self by saying, "You know: all things will have to die eventually, so we just have to live our lives to the fullest for those we lost".

**Elfman: It's hard to imagine how someone like her can be so caring even as she got older. But still I was just a kid when she said those things.**

"What would you know?!" cried out the young Elfman as she shoved Lisanna away from him and ran off leaving her to cry.

Then the world started to blur as a new memory came forth

A much older Lisanna stood their talking to Natsu and Happy wondering why they were arguing. "It's because he ate my fish" said Happy before Natsu talked back, "You think anything that I eat is supposed to be for you"

**Elfman: How can I forget this, especially what happens next.**

With that Mira, with Elfman in tow, approached them saying, "Sorry to interrupt the family quarrel but we got an emergency S-Class quest involving The Beast. Lisanna you're coming with Elfman and me". Hearing this Natsu demanded, "Why can't I go with you guys I mean I'm practically a part of the family" Elfman simply responded, "C'mon Natsu, you've to be enough of a Man to be a part of the family but not enough to protect one of your own". With a sigh Natsu replied, "Okay Elfman, you just have to double your worth as a Man for both of us".

"Alright" said Lisanna before she turned to face Natsu, "Promise me that you and Happy won't fight each other while I'm gone".

Natsu hugged Lisanna as he answered, "Okay, just don't be too long Lisanna". With a chuckle as she hugged him in return as she answered, "Don't worry I won't make you wait too long Natsu".

**Elfman: If only I could've convinced Mira not to let her come along on this job or at least bring Natsu with us to help protect her then it wouldn't have happened.**

Then the world started to blur once more as a new memory came forth

It was a rocky passage with a small patch of Greenery over at one side with a village consumed in smoke and fire behind where Elfman stood as he was about to relive a memory that haunts him only in nightmares.

**Elfman: Not this…Anything but this Hell…Anything if it meant that I can not witness this again.**

Before his eyes were a wounded Mira trying to get on her feet when Lisanna reported back to her, "I managed to evacuate everyone from the village, Mira why are you hurt and where did Elfman go?" As she managed to get up Mira explained as The Beast approached them, "It managed to get nice blow on me. Elfman tried to perform a Full-Body Take-Over to save me but it backfired and he ended up going berserk". Lisanna then turned towards The Beast as she asked, "You mean that's Elfman?" Mira answered, "Yes and we need to find a way to get Elfman back to his senses or else he'll lose his own soul to that thing".

Lisanna then stepped forward with her arms spread wide she said to him, "Big Brother Elf it's me, Lisanna. I know your still in there; you love Mira and you love me, so please come back to us"

**Elfman: LISANNA THERE'S NO POINT SO JUST RUN!**

The shouting could not be heard as The Beast raised its arm to attack Lisanna as she says, "I'll always love you Big Brother". Despite the effort Lisanna made; the beast continued as it made a direct blow sending her flying.

**Elfman: Why…why does this have to happen? (Sobs) If only I didn't attempt that half-assed stunt (sob) she would still be alive…If only I was strong enough (breaks out into tears).**

Then the world started to blur one last time as a new memory came forth

A month has passed since that tragic day, Mira and Elfman can be seen standing in the rain in front Lisanna's grave when Natsu walked up behind them and said, "You know that you can't live up to the promise you made if you keep showing up here everyday like this".

**Elfman: As much as I don't want to admit it he was right. We promised on her grave to live our lives to the fullest for and there is no way in HELL A REAL MAN GOES BACK ON HIS WORD!**

**?: ELFMAN!**

**Elfman: That voice, its Mira**

**Mira: ELFMAN!**

**Trance is Broken**

He snaps back to reality to see Mira flooding in tears at the sight of what Sol was doing to him. "So you managed to snap out of it" said an impressed Sol, "Unfortunately you will still…" he was interrupted as Elfman said, "Why are you crying sis?"

He continued, "I made a lot of promises on her grave that day. One of them was to never see you in tears again Mira... So WHY ARE YOU CRYING?! WHO WAS IT THAT MADE YOU CRY?!"

With that he started to radiate with a surge of Magic Energy as Sol stood there frightened by how he could have recovered so much power. "SOL!" yelled an enraged Elfman as he continued, "You made her cry and now I WILL TEAR YOU APART, NOW FULL-BODY TAKE-OVER: BEAST SOUL!"

It finally happened; in almost two years since the walls have been made to hide Elfman's potential have finally come crashing down when Elfman successfully performed it and took control of the very monster that caused him and Mira so much pain. The Beast, a.k.a. The King of Monsters is now under Elfman's full control. "Look lets do anything we might regret" said a panicking Sol as he realized that he is the target of his rage, "You see…all that stuff I said and done was…was actually to help you realize your full potential no? Since you are a MAN among men, right?" He ended up getting a punch in the face for his suck up routine followed by being beaten to a pulp with him out cold with a few new lumps as his final reward. From there he freed Mira from the Giant's grip and resumed the search for the power source only to realize something that was both simple and complex. The Element 4 double as the power supply for the Giant.

* * *

Hollow: Can't believe I made the ending like that, it is so much build up

Elfman: I don't know. It shows just how much a MAN I am

Hollow: And how much a real crybaby you can be

Elfman: REAL MEN DO NOT HIDE THEIR EMOTIONS OR THE TEARS THAT THEY SHED


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Dragons Win, The Fairy's Law, and a Dark Secret?

The hunt for the Element 4 was going smoothly. The 1st of them was beaten right after the destruction of the Jupiter cannon, Sol was beaten by Elfman, Juvia was beaten by Gray (**Hollow: the reason being obvious with Cupid's help, **_**wink**_), and Aria was beaten with one blow thanks to Erza fresh from recovery. With that the Magic Circle dissipated and the Giant slowly began to fall apart.

"You are more persistent than I gave you credit for" said Jose over the PA, "First you destroyed my cannon, beaten my beloved Element 4, and now my Magic Giant is falling apart, BUT YOU STILL LOST! Gajeel, would you please". A girl screaming in pain over the intercom could be heard throughout the remains of the Giant which the Fairy Tail wizards inside didn't even need a hint to know who it was. It was Lucy, meaning that they found the hideout and beaten Reedus to get her and now they don't care how badly injured she is as long as she can still breath.

Hearing that made Natsu rage towards Phantom Lord burn with even more heat than it was with Bora. Natsu thought "_He would most likely leave Gajeel and his grunts to keep an eye on her. Now I just got to find and I swear if they do as much as lay another hand on her…THEY AREN'T GOING TO EVEN HAVE ASHES WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH THEM!_"

**Meanwhile at Lucy and Gajeel's location**

Gajeel just slammed Lucy against the wall after she gave him a defiant look in her eyes. "Why don't you just stop giving me that look and start screaming?" Gajeel asked while he threatened Lucy, "If you don't I might have to make it so we'll fail our job". Lucy just smirked as she answered, "Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!" Gajeel just laughed at the thought of it before he answered, "That might just be entertaining" He then turned his arm into a spiked mace before he continued, "So perhaps I should shatter your head and see just what your guild might throw at me".

Before he could land the blow Natsu came erupting from the ground consumed in flames at the thought what they would do to Lucy sending Gajeel flying as a result. Realizing what he was about to do to Lucy, Natsu states, "Just try to lay a hand on her now you bastard". "Salamander" Gajeel said with a grin on his face, "I could smell you a mile away and since we have unfinished business it seemed that all I had to do was throw a few punches on your guilds lottery ticket". "I don't think of her like that, she's a fellow guild member that you harmed like you did to Levy and the others, so I'm gonna not let you harm anyone else including HER!" Lucy then noticed a look in his eye that she never seen before when Natsu said to her, "Luce, find somewhere safe to take cover this will get messy". By that time Happy managed to catch up with him only to be put back on the sidelines.

Gajeel tried to hit him with an iron pillar but Natsu caught him and threw him towards a nearby wall. From there they kept at it throwing blows at each other that were enhanced with their Magic and each one being met with either a successful doge or block. Gajeel commented him by saying "You know you're pretty good for scum" it only made Natsu angrier as he answered, "You're the scum besides I'm just fired up. And seeing what you did to Lucy I think I'll start by melting that ugly face of yours". Gajeel thought, "_This kid is okay, but since all he can use is fire so maybe I'll just rip him to shreds, IRON DRAGON'S SWORD_" the pillar on his right transformed into chainsaw like sword. He then begins to bombard Natsu with him being able to dodge each one with ease. Realizing how pointless it was to just keep slashing him Gajeel decided to change the pace. All of the sudden his skin became coated in what appears to be scales made of steel, Gajeel decided to gloat by saying "Iron Dragon's Scales, it helps a lot when you know how to use it" with that he punches Natsu and sent him flying even though he blocked it. Gajeel then added, "Did I forget to tell how it helps increase defense and offense, right Salamander". It soon became obvious that any punch Natsu could land wouldn't even make a dint on the scales.

"That's it you talking trash can" Natsu stated as he got into position for one of his next attack, "I think its time to blow you away, FIRE DRANGON'S…" Gajeel figured out his next moved and got ready as yelled, "IRON DRAGON'S…" their hands in position they yelled in unison, "ROAR!" as breath attacks of fire and iron came forth clashing each other until the resulting explosion caused everyone else in the room to fly into the nearby wall while another wall was destroyed leaving a view of the battle happening below at the guild hall. That clash was enough to crack the scales on Gajeel's face as Natsu told him about the special property that goes with his flames.

**Meanwhile back at the Guild Hall**

The shades Jose sent continued their attack on the remaining guild members when suddenly they all began to converge together. They formed a giant dark sphere with hands appearing all over as they shifted the attack from the guild members to what's left of the guild hall. Cana tried to step in and help only to have Macao keeping her from doing anything as she yelled, "LET ME GO MACAO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I CAN'T LET THAT THING DESTROY THE GUILD HALL!" Macao simply yelled, "DO YOU NOT NOTICE THE FACT THAT EVERYONE ELSE IS TRYING TO STOP THAT THING. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

As the guild hall began to collapse they heard something. A kid from David's orphanage was inside, most likely to try and help, as the place came falling down on the child. That's when Cana noticed David in the crowd and the look in his eyes, as if he became hell made flesh as he said, "Jose, you will pay for this".

**Back at with Natsu**

Gajeel used the iron littered around the room to replenish his energy as he began to bombard an exhausted Natsu. He began to taunt him "What's that matter Salamander? Running low on flames" with that he grabbed Natsu heading, grinding his face across the floor telling him that he should eat steel before he tossed him to where Natsu could watch the guild hall fall apart like a house of cards while Gajeel had a sadistic smile on his face.

Seeing the state Natsu is in Lucy started to talk to herself "Natsu just can't lose…I have to do something" she realized that she lost all of her keys except one, The Zodiac Key she got from Galuna Island, which is for Sagittarius she figured she had to do something even if the contract hasn't been made yet, "I have to help him, now OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER, SAGITTARIUS".

While Lucy was trying to get Sagittarius to somehow help, Natsu simply got up with little or no strength behind him only to get beaten down again and again to the point where it started to annoy Gajeel. Happy the stated "Between the Jupiter cannon and fighting the Element 4 he's tapped out. He just needs to eat some flames". That became Sagittarius's cue when he noticed the machinery nearby that is used to help the giant move. With one arrow after the other he hit the machines causing a chain of explosions that caused them to be engulfed in flames allowing Natsu the chance and time to recover his strength.

After Natsu finished eating the flames Gajeel dashed toward him claiming that he will never be able to beat him even after having his little meal. Natsu didn't even bother listening to him as he managed to send Gajeel flying to the wall. "Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy, gramps, my friends, my guild; Fairy Tail" said Natsu. Gajeel decided to use another Iron Dragon's Roar to rip Natsu to shreds only to have it deflected with his bare hands as he continued, "I don't know how many more people you have to hurt before your satisfied but it ends now. BECAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM! MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU'VE EVER MADE!" With that Natsu charges forward with both fist consumed in extremely bright flames as he yelled, "CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" once he got in close he hits Gajeel with a barrage of punches each one reinforced with an explosive impact that began to breakthrough the scales on his skin while the final blow took him out and destroyed Phantom Lord headquarters simultaneously.

The amount of strength Natsu used combined with the injuries was enough to make him fall on his back before he said, "Now we're even on everything except for what you did to Luce but I'll wait until after we recover before doing that. Besides I think gramps is back on his feet". That's when a blinding light started to grow from the center of the Giant's remains and it continued to spread until it reached the ruins of the guild hall.

**Chapter Epilogue: A Week Later**

Jose's trial was over; for the crimes he has committed he was stripped of his title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and his guild was officially disbanded. He was now in his cell when two figures approached him. As they got closer he recognized them as Siegrain and David. Jose decided to humor their arrival "How lovely, a member of the Magic Council and a damned Fairy, what brings you to my cell". David answered, "Jose Porla, we are here to sentence you for the charges that were not reported to the council over ten years ago. Human-Trafficking, conspiring with a Dark Wizard Cult, 37 counts kidnapping, and finally the most recent charge; the murder of Liara Miller, one of the children living at my orphanage, who died when you destroyed the guild hall with her inside"

Jose chuckled as he said, "In other words, the church doesn't want someone like me alive since I know their dirty secrets about them and that cult, so as a favor you came here to make sure I don't talk. You should know that I honor such deals and keep my mouth shut, especially for someone who was excommunicated before such information could be brought to the public and used to be the church's pet devil to boot; right, Demon Blood David". Before David answered he pulled out a strangely designed cross, it dripped crimson paint that made it appear to be bleeding and he held it upside down as he pressed it against Jose's forehead, "Normally I would honor such deals to the letter, but you crossed the line by attacking my own children as well as Makarov's and for that you will be punished with the Damned Cross" A red light began to emanate from it as he chanted, "You betray God by serving the Devil for power and now you betray the Devil with your power. Although one is in Paradise and the other in The Inferno they both believe the act of betrayal is the greatest of crimes no matter the reasons so your voice will now reach deaf ears. Although free will is given to all no one has the right to end. You commit violence onto others out of hubris towards yourself and for that you will experience true Hell on Earth as you suffer. …With your power as your pride may it now bring you suffering as what is left of your life among men is spent alone". Suddenly Jose could feel nothing but unimaginable pain coursing through his body as he was somehow unable to scream in his own. David then put a dagger that was confiscated from Jose next to him giving him the option to either suffer in life or in death.

As they walked away from such a inhumane scene, Siegrain asked him, "What was it that you did to him anyway?" David answered, "The Damned Cross, the darkest tool in my arsenal. Its affects vary by the sins its victims has committed that were not atoned. For Jose, it converts his Magic Energy into unbearable pain that slowly kills him. For someone as powerful as him I would guess it would take about twenty minutes before the pain actually kills. That fact he couldn't do as much as yelp is one of the ways his punishment would be handled in the end; to be ignored in his time of need. And before you bring up I'll honor our arrangement and meet your brother at his beloved tower".

* * *

Erza: Hollow, why didn't you mention Master Makarov's battle with Jose

Hollow: Because I just couldn't put such an epic battle to words like that

David: Tell me about it, that was amazing. Then again this is our Master Makarov

Hollow: Good point

Natsu: LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Hollow: I should check with Natsu. UNTIL NEXT TIME


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Resolve of the Goddess

It was about a little over a week since the Phantom Lord Incident. Fairy Tail had been cleared of any and all charges involving the incident and Jose was reported to have committed suicide in his own cell. But it wasn't a happy ending for Lucy since she was worried that her father may try to do something like that again. She was leaving her apartment when she met David at Magnolia Station. She said, "OK, let's go" with that they got on the train that should drop them off where they get to the Heartfilia estate.

It was about another hour until they get there when David asked, "Are you sure about this? He hasn't exactly changed that much from what you told me about him yesterday" Lucy just answered, "I know that, but I still need to confront him to make sure he doesn't hurt them again". "_She really is like her mother_", David thought before he responded, "You really are the Lucy we know". David then said, "You never mentioned your home but the least you could do was mention the town it's in" Lucy answered so calmly, "That town is actually part of the garden, the estate goes as far as the top of a nearby mountain"

"Really, that's interesting" David said trying to resist his face revealing his thoughts, "_HOLY SHIT! She's that rich and act like its nothing. I just can't begin to comprehend what the others would do if they heard that, they'd lose their minds with big OOP AAH_".

**Later that day at the Heartfilia Estate**

She told her father everything she needed to tell him before she left his study as David and the estate servants were listening to the conversation. "Thanks David" Lucy said as she entered the hallway, "I'm going to visit my mom's grave so see you later". As she left David entered the study to discuss unfinished business.

"You knew how she would respond" asked Jude about his daughter's lecture. David simply answered with a smile, "Yes and you got to admit that she really is like Layla and not just in appearance anymore. So about our side wager that we made about how she act once she's back here". He answered, "Of course, the reward money will be donated to help restore and renovate the guild hall as promised and…your right…she really is like her" as David left he couldn't help but notice how the man who's daughter pretty much abandoned her family name was smiling. David then sighed as he thought; "_Now I just have to deal with Siegrain's psychotic brother for awhile and then I'll be back at the orphanage enjoying a nice bottle of scotch like I do every year since my excommunication_"

**Even Later that Day**

Natsu, Happy Gray, and Erza was worried that she was actually leaving so they went all the way there to try to convince her not to leave (**Hollow: Mostly for Natsu's sake**). As they walked back Happy said, "You should've seen Natsu's face when he saw that note Lucy. He was about ready to cry a river at the thought of you leaving the guild since…" before he could finish Natsu put his hand over his mouth telling him with a blushed face, "She can wait till we get back to Magnolia, Happy". Gray decided to change the subject by saying, "Still Lucy you could've at least told us about your hometown" Erza then added, "It is a really nice town". Lucy decided to tell them that the "town" is actually a part of the garden since the property of the estate goes to the top of the nearby mountain which means one thing.

**OOP AAH!**

* * *

Lucy: I can't believe its over. I never have to worry about... HOLLOW WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!

Hollow: What...me...I wasn't staring at anything

Lucy: YOU WERE STARING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT

Hollow:(_Its not my falt there huge I mean they got to be E-cups at least_) I was not staring

Lucy: THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING

Hollow: I was just daydreaming about the next chapter

Lucy: Oh really (_What a pervert_)


	20. Chapter 18

**Hollow: Thank you all for the total of 6,000 views.**

**Tower of Heaven arc for this fic begins... ... ... NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Kidnap Erza?! The Game Will Begin Soon

As a favor from Siegrain; David went to an isolated tower in the middle of the ocean to meet his brother Jellal. When he got there the sight was by all means depressing; the place still felt like the previous cult that was building this tower left a bunch of empty shells to finish it. It was then he also noticed what appeared to be a small team of wizards leaving the tower. He was then escorted to the top of the tower where he was introduced to their leader who was sitting on what might as well be a throne; a boy no older than 19 years with blue hair and a strange red tattoos placed above and under his right eye. "You must be the one that Siegrain sent to watch me" the man said before he introduced himself, "My name is Jellal Fernandes but please just call me Jellal and allow me to officially welcome you to The Tower of Heaven". David replied, "First of the name is David and second there is no need to explain what this place is Jellal. The church was aware of the R-systems construction for years. I just surprised that the slaves that were forced to build this thing are now doing the work with a smile after they destroyed the cult that once occupied it". Jellal responded by saying, "I promised them that they will have a Heaven on Earth was the tower is completed. And it is now complete with only 1 missing component, someone capable of using immense Magic energy, but don't worry David you aren't the sacrifice. I have just sent a team to bring her back here to her home.

After a bad hunch he decided to ask Jellal "By bring back you mean kidnapped. And who's her?" Jellal chuckled as he said, "I thought it would have obvious to someone as informed as you. Back when you were still a priest you would have known her as candidate 1773-N, but you should know her now as…Erza Scarlet".

"So let me get this straight Jellal" David inquired, "You had some of your men go kidnap Erza just so you could use her for the system". Jellal answered, "Of course and since your still under orders from the church despite your excommunication, you can not interfere with my plans. Bringing you here was there way of creating a spark for their so called Operation: Final Crusade. A martyr who came here to redeem himself of the blasphemous crimes he committed against his own fate". Out of confusion with Jellal's understanding he said, "Then you should already know that there plan involves starting a genocide towards anyone with even a slither of Magic energy once they have their victory. If you understand that then why do you still insist on resurrecting Zeref?"

Jellal simply got up from his throne and proclaimed with a devilish smiling stretching across his face, "It's because this is inevitable. The only desire those zealots want is to strip those of us with of all our freedom while they continue to live in hypocrisy. Once Zeref is resurrected; all wizards shall follow him as we destroy your so called church and create a new Heaven on Earth where freedom is ABSOLUTE!" As Jellal said his little speech, his right transformed to reflect the mark of the cult that was destroyed during the slaves' uprising. Noticing this David thought to himself, "_Looks like Zeref's mad little prophet is nothing more than a victim of Possession Magic for the last 10 years of his life. This means that this was someone else's idea and he's being used as a front. Now the problem is to release him from it; I can perform an exorcism no problem; thank the big guy for my former profession …but the time he has been under its influence…he had to be out cold just for it to work. …Okay just calm down David. If Erza gets kidnapped then Natsu and the others will come here to rescue her (given Natsu's motion sickness doesn't effect his sense of smell). I just hope…that this will be the last time anyone has to suffer for the atrocities that I had been a part of with this damned tower_".

Once the rest of his plan was made, David inquired Jellal that he was going to go down stairs to wait for Erza's return.

**Meanwhile with Jellal**

Jellal was just given a report about how Erza has been captured and that his little team is returning when he says, "I see, you're free to go but make sure someone keeps an eye on our special guest. He wasn't the church's pet devil for his honesty". He then said to himself, "_All that is left to do now is waiting for the Magic Council's little debate to end in my favor_".

* * *

David: I almost feel sorry for the guy.

Hollow: Why is that?

David: He is being used by someone without even knowing it

Hollow: Reminds me of a bad joke about a priest and a choir boy

David: SERIOUSLY, YOU MADE ME A FORMER PRIEST AND NOW YOUR MAKING THAT REFERENCE!

Hollow: Hey I'm a Methodist pal, I may respect the rights and practices of other churches but that doesn't mean I can't make a joke about them every once in a while.

David: THATS EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!

Hollow: uh well...Happy you know what to do. I'll try to calm him down before I get skewered.

Happy: Aye sir! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter (and leave your thoughts about it, we like hearing people's opinions as much as we love Fairy Tail).


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was the next day when things started to happen at the Tower. The stay there wasn't exactly something that could be compared to Akane Resort for David. Between being monitored by Jellal's men, the lack of facilities, and the hostile intent that most of its residence gives towards him; it should've been renamed the Tower of Limbo then the Tower of Heaven. It wasn't all bad though, there was a group of wizards living here that made the stay feel almost like it was back at the guild hall.

1. There was Wally; a guy who specialized in both Gun and Polygon magic, which turned him into a literal, block head. He was alright even though he dressed up like some mafia poser anyone can see in a Film Lacrima. He would often call David by the nickname he gave him, Choir Boy.

2. Milianna was alright but her thing for cats and all things cat based border lines to a fetish. Not to mention her head almost looks like one along with her Rope Magic. Although some of the cat themed stuff she had was a bit cute.

3. Simon was the most normal despite being the most intimidating in appearance; his Darkness Magic says nothing about his caring personality he tries to hide on the job.

4. And finally was Sho; his Card Magic was similar to Cana's except it was playing cards instead of Tarot cards plus he knows how to play a good round of Caribbean Stud when he wants to.

They just brought back Erza when they met him so David decided to talk to her after they left her alone. She was wearing a black dress with rose patterns at the bottom that shows off her curves and the state she was a little bit rough but nothing she can't just walk off when he said, "Nice to see that you're still among the living Erza". "David?" said a confused Erza, "What are you doing here?" David simply answered, "I'm here as a favor from Siegrain to keep an eye on his brother and the church so they can keep an eye on their investment"

Upon hearing that she added "Investment?" he answered, "The R-System. The church plans on using Zeref's resurrection as an opportunity to make the world bow to their every whim and obtain there own version of global conquest. Most the children sent here including you were originally abducted by the church as candidates for a little something called the Templar Project which, unfortunately I was made to take part in during the first 3 years of priesthood and as a candidate when I was a kid, have failed to pass specific requirements by the archbishop who oversees all the screenings. But I'm afraid we are gonna have to wait until we settle things here before giving you the full explanation". That's when David pulled out a small knife to cut the ropes that was keeping her from using her Magic. Erza was still confused to his reason for doing this so she inquired "I thought you said that the church wanted you here to keep on eye on their investment".

"They did, on The R-System. And last I checked this place is called the Tower of Heaven not the R-System, so they won't miss it once its gone" David said as he continued to cut the rope, "Besides I want to atone for the role I played in those screenings all those years ago. Since I had no idea what faith you and the other kids had when they failed the screenings back then" once he finished cutting the rope Erza requip to her casual armor before she demanded, "You better give me the whole explanation when this is over" David replied, "I swear on my alias back in my years in priesthood that I will give you and the others the full explanation when this is over my child, now we should get moving before Sho or the others comes back".

**Later that Day**

Sho went to check on Erza to see the rope binding her was cut. In a state of panic he ran to find someone to get the guards on alert to only find them incapacitated along the way until he ran into Wally in one of the forked hallways.

"Sho, what happened" asked Wally before Sho answered, "Its Erza, she somehow broke free Wally and it seems we have uninvited guests coming here". Trying to figure out what how it could happen Wally said, "You wanna bet it has something to do with the Choir Boy that's been hang'n around here lately". Sho answered, "I wouldn't be surprise since he and sister are members of the same guild. Where are Simon and Milianna?" Wally answered, "Milianna should be in her room with the cat I brought back with us. As for Simon, I haven't seen around lately and I can't help but feel like whatever he is doing isn't gonna be dandy".

**Meanwhile Back with Erza & David**

What they didn't realize that Erza never left her supposed cell in the first place. Inside an Illusion formed barrier David chanted, "And the light returned to the land" causing the barrier to disappear as he continued casually, "You have to admit Erza, if Sho was able to see through the barrier we would have been done for" once said that he pulled the cross that was being used out of the ground. Erza questioned his attitude "Now the Tower is in high alert so what now?" David answered, "When the barrier was up you mentioned that Natsu and the others were there when you were kidnapped? I have someone among them helping me out and he made sure that each of them was able to get out of that mess alive. They will come here with Natsu's keen sense of smell and the wreckage of Fiore's naval ships which will lead them straight here as…" He was interrupted when Erza began to yell at him for dragging them into the situation before he interrupted her by saying, "In case you haven't notice; Jellal managed to enthrall almost everyone here to follow his every whim and hate your guts meaning that they will not show mercy to any of us. And it is for that reason that we are going to need all the help we can get to stop this Tower from fulfilling its objective and cause the entire world to be thrown into a state of war and chaos. And let's face it, when it comes to blind destruction, Natsu is one of the best at it. So let's see if we can meet up with them".

**A few minutes later**

They were able to meet up with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy who apparently brought a plus one to the occasion that David recognized as Juvia. "Juvia" David said as he continued, "What are you doing here?" Juvia blushed as she answered, "Juvia thought that she can help Gray-sama and the others. Juvia also thinks one of the attackers was acting strange back at the resort"

That's when Simon revealed himself to them as he stated "You have the right to be suspicious towards me. I was able to overcome Jellal's influence sometime ago. But before I explain myself…" he stopped so he can point out the fact of Natsu and Gray aiming their spells at him and then continued, "is it possible for them to not try and attack me David". David answered, "Sorry about that, first impressions have a way of affecting people's judgment" he then looked towards the others to explain, "Guys, Simon was the church's inside man here in the Tower after he got older. Ironically it's because of him and this Tower that I was originally excommunicated four and a half years ago and the fact that I'm a member of Fairy Tail became the end result. And I promised Erza to give a full explanation when this is over so we shou…" that when he noticed something that became no surprise to him that everyone's favorite pinked haired Salamander charged ahead with no thought as he finished by saying, "I swear, he runs from my explanations like they were the plague. Sometimes I wonder what he has between his ears, a brain or a little version of Happy chasing a fish on a hamster wheel. And speaking of Happy isn't he with Milianna, Simon?"

Simon answered, "That's correct. For now, we should try to catch up with Natsu"

With that they ran after Natsu hoping to catch up to him before he ends up meeting the rest of Jellal's welcoming party. On the way Sho tries to intercept them but Simon was able to clear the boy's head and he joined them as they go further up.

It was when they reached another splitting corridor when a familiar voice being broadcast throughout the halls, "Nice to see that your friends decided to show up. As everyone in the Tower should know; the Tower is completed, the preparations have been made, and Erza has been giving the honor of being the sacrifice needed to finish my goal. But before it could happen let's play a little game. I am located in the main chamber located at the top of the Tower. All you have to do is beat one of the three knights I have recruited to my side, reach me, and defeat me. But there is something else; as we speak the Etherion is pointed at the Tower from above and the Magic Council is making a final vote on whether to fire it or not. When they fire it, the game will be over, so hurry, the game's timer has started".

Once Jellal's announcement was David commented by saying "That guys got issues. _At least he does in his current state. Hate to see what he is gonna be like when he snaps out of it_"

"No..." Sho stated as he looks like he is going to snap, "I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO SISTER". He then used his Card Magic to imprison Erza in a playing card and took off as though he went beserk.

"Well thats just great" David said apparently tired of all the unforseen events in his plan, "Gray; you and I will go after Sho. Simon you will go further up just in case". Juvia then interrupted by saying, "Then Juvia will accompany Gray-sama while..." Gray interrupted her by saying, "No, you will go with Lucy to search the Tower thoroughly for Natsu" and like an obediant dog she grabbed Lucy and ran off. Simon went a different path while David and Gray chased after Sho.

* * *

Hollow: Do you really have to go that far.

Jellal: ... ... ...

Hollow: Jellal? You alright man? HEY EARTH TO JELLAL!

Jellal: Sorry just thinking back to that incident

Hollow: It wasn't your fault man.

Jellal: But it was my body, MY MIND!

Happy: Should I do my thing

Hollow: Go on ahead. I'll keep him sane for now.

Happy: AYE SIR! Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave your thoughts, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Top of the Ninth

The game was a bit difficult since the three knights Jellal recruited were actually elite assassins from a dark guild.

**David POV**

This day is just turning out better and better; first Sho loses it, then Gray and I somehow got separated looking for the guy, and to top it all off is the fact that the Magic Council is going to use the Etherion to blast us all into one of the three realms of the afterlife. I finally managed to catch show to see Erza free and one of the "knights" lying on the ground with a kimono that was completely drenched in blood. I recognized her from when I was still with the church; her name is Ikaruga and she was an elite assassin from a Dark Guild. She made a name for herself in the Cabria War when her partners along with herself killed every ranked officer under the Western's Army command. The fact that Erza left her in such a bad condition state meant that she had the nerve to get her from mad to furious during the fight and now she's paying the price. Luckily the wound was enough to keep her down not out despite the blood loss. Erza noticed me and then she said "David, I don't know why you felt like you had to put everyone in danger for this attempt at redemption but I don't want you to meddle any further in something that I have to do on my own".

I could tell she was dead set on keeping me from interfering but at least I kept a backup plan for such an occasion and she did have a dark aura around her that could scare a dragon into submission. So I asked her if I could see the katana she was using and left a little "extra affect" on it when she wasn't looking. It should leave something on Jellal when it cuts him and once he's out cold (or injured enough) it should kick in. Once I gave the katana back to her she told me to help get Sho to one of the boats docked here and get out of here with the others. And since it would be the worst mistake in Earthland to cross her especially with that aura of hers, I decided to obey her request.

Unfortunately the only boat left was the size of a dingy and it was going to be a little crowded since everyone else that left except for the "knights", Simon, Jellal, Erza, and Natsu was going to use it.

Noticing that Natsu wasn't with us Lucy asked out of concern where he was and I answered, "If I know Natsu he is somewhere near the top of the tower where Simon is going to try and ask him to help Erza. And speaking of the tower we should probably make some distance just in case time runs out and the Etherion makes impact". Lucy didn't like the idea from all the kicking and screaming she did about how we have to go back and get them out of their but if she knew what I know she would calm down. Unfortunately I can't tell her that so when we were able to make her stop I told her, "Look Lucy, Natsu may act like a baka sometimes and make half-assed decisions that can easily get himself killed but in the end he always finds a way to get out of a tight spot and you should know this just as well as anyone else in Fairy Tail. So try to have a little faith in your man, right Luce". She was able to calm down and this somehow made Juvia even clingier to Gray and humming something about no more romantic rival.

**POV Ends**

They managed to get outside the Etherion's blast radius Lucy said with a concerned tone in her voice, "David, are you sure Natsu is going to be okay or are you sharing Happy's optimism". David chuckled as he answered, "Trust me when I say Natsu has neck of getting out of tight spots right Happy" he just answered with his iconic, "Aye Sir!" Lucy was still concerned as she said, "Its not that I don't have any faith in Natsu, it's just…" She was interrupted when a pillar of light broke through the clouds hitting the Tower of Heaven. It was obviously an Etherion blast that was meant for the sole purpose of destroying the tower. The very force of the blast causes the water to turn from calm to violent waves causing the boat that they were to swing back and forth as they try to keep the boat from flipping over. Once the water calmed down, everyone focused on trying to keep an enraged Lucy from strangling David just long enough for them to notice that the Tower was replaced by a rigid tower made of Lacrima. With that David explained, "The R-System's true form, a tower made of Lacrima. Even with the Tower's construction it would have been useless without having access to Magic Energy for its operation. That was probably what he meant by it being Game Over when Etherion hits its mark. The Tower is now primed and ready for its intended purpose and that purpose is all we need to get Natsu's inner fire burning".

Juvia had a puzzled look as she says, "Juvia's confused. Wouldn't the Magic Council be aware of this and sent the Rune Knights to clear the place out?" David answered, "Doing that would take to long if this piece of information was kept from them and no surprise it was. Then someone would have to tell them of the intentions the Tower was being used for which is to bring Zeref back to live. That would be the case if it wasn't for what was going on in the Tower now".

Upon hearing that Wally asked in his usual attitude, "What do you mean now Choir Boy?" David just answered, "The thing is that after a certain someone past away around two years ago, Natsu developed a complex involving how people die in front of him, meaning that if it happens he'll snap and make it his problem. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if he does his usual Natsu-ish approach and eat a chunk of the Lacrima" that was when a geyser of flames erupted and formed the appearance of dragon wings from the top of the Tower as David continued, "Looks like he did it and entered Dragon Force in the process". Before anyone could ask what he meant Happy stepped in saying, "Dragon Force is an advanced ability for Dragon Slayers. So far the only known way for Dragon Slayers who learned their Magic is to consume something with Magic properties that align with their own form of Dragon Slayer Magic".

David continued, "The problem with what Natsu did is that Etherion contains a variety to its Magic Energy meaning that he'll be stuck in bed for a few days recovering from what might as well be the closest thing to poison". That was when Lucy started to give off what was a really bad aura that said, "Start swimming to the Tower or I'll send you flying there". "You know…" David said as he developed a bit of fear of what Lucy would do to him, "Since the water is calm again I'll just swim back to the Tower in case they need my help". With that he took a dive into the cold waters and started to swim towards the Tower as a thought went through his mind, "_Why do I have to be so nice to women. Especially the ones that can scare the shit out of me like that. Natsu, you better be alright or else I might have to go for a couple of rounds with Taurus_". Unfortunately by the time he gets there the Tower, it starts to fall apart.


	23. Chapter 21

Trying something a little different, leave your thoughts after reading.

* * *

Chapter 21

Claim of Experience

The Tower was coming more and more unstable as David searched the rubble to find the unthinkable. Erza was willingly merging herself with the Lacrima in the hopes of redirecting the explosion that would be caused by the instability upward so no one would be harmed.

Natsu kept trying to convince her not to do it but she just accepted this with a smile. With that in mind he walked towards the scene as she was finally absorbed into it. He was shocked to see that another one of his fellow guild members was about to do something as selfish with no regards as to how it will effect everyone back in Fairy Tail. Natsu noticed him and said, "WHY DID YOU COME BACK, SHE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE WITH THE OTHERS!" David simply yelled as he approached where Erza was absorbed into the Lacrima, "THANK LUCY AND IT WAS EITHER I SWIM HERE OR GET SENT FLYING HERE BY ONE OF HER SPIRITS THANK YOU FOR ASKING! NOW STAND ASIDE!" He then took out a cross with rose like patterns on it, stabs it into the Lacrima and chants, "May the faithful rise to heaven and be spared a faith worse then death". The cross started to glow as an unconscious Erza started to come out of the Lacrima while it was being absorbed. He then turned to Natsu and said "Let's get Erza out of here". It took some effort but they managed to get out of the tower before exploded from the unstable Lacrima but not before the blast sent them flying. Natsu ended up back on shore with a couple of injuries and Erza.

After meeting up with the others Natsu got patched up and ended up sleeping off the rest.

Lucy watched Natsu as he slept thinking about how his injuries seem to be getting worse after each big fight he gets involved in when she heard someone knock at the door. She went to answer it only to find David with sand pouring out of his robes. He then asks, "Do you know if Natsu packed any spare swim trunks with him. I'm gonna need something to wear while I get the sand out of my robes. I'm just glad I didn't suffocate from all the sand I was buried under". It later turned out that David crashed landed a couple miles further down the beach from Natsu and woke up only to be buried up to his chin in sand. She pointed him to a plain pair of swim trunks and towards the bathroom where he could change. She was standing out side when he heard him say, "Something troubling you Lucy. And I can tell so don't lie about it either". Happy butted into the conversation and said, "Aye sir. There has been something bothering Lucy".

"It's about Natsu"

"Is about how serious the fights are lately?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about how it's been since Hargeon. Natsu fought Bora with no trouble, after that it was the Vulcan that took control Macao, and Duke Everlue during our first job together."

"They didn't take much effort for Natsu"

"But it was after that we faced off against Eisenwald, Lullaby, Lyon and his goons at Galuna Island, then Phantom Lord, and now Jellal"

"Natsu only got minor injuries when we fought Eisenwald and Lullaby was a breeze from what I was told. And other than the Changeling as punishment Galuna Island was a breeze"

"But with Phantom Lord…"

"Don't tell me you're still beat yourself up over that"

"I don't but…Natsu almost died and I felt…so useless. And I wasn't even there to help him against Jellal"

"But he made it out alive on both accounts"

"Out of pure luck"

"Lucy, I don't believe in luck"

"Then what do you believe in David; fate?"

"Despite my former profession I don't believe fate but I do believe in two things; a person's spirit and resolve"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I wonder why I believe it myself. But the human spirit is known to do amazing things and one's resolve can be the greatest thing to keep us going in darker times. There is no invisible hand or absentee father figure guiding us on our paths. We make our own paths whether good or bad, we make our own mistakes, and we make our friends along the way. This alone can define an outcome in battle regardless of strength"

With those last words David walked wearing the swim trunks he borrowed revealing most of his scar riddled body to Lucy, Happy, and a sleeping Natsu. He then continued by saying, "This I know through experience. And Lucy…would you and the others remind me to get a new set of cloths when we get back. I can't keep wearing those priest robes especially since it's been four and a half years since my excommunication".

* * *

Hollow: Well that's done.

David: I still have no idea what my change of wardrobe would be.

Lucy: You still don't know.

David: I've been wearing priest robes since I took my vows when I turned eighteen.

Lucy: And how long ago was thought.

Happy: (chuckle) Two hundred years.

David: More like seventeen years ago.

Lucy: Well you could let the readers decide?

David: Now there's idea. TAKE IT AWAY HAPPY!

Happy: AYE SIR! With those of you who have ideas for the OC's new wardrobe please leave them in your reviews. Thanks for reading and bring me a fish for next time.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Natsu finally recovered from his injuries to the point where he could walk around and eat which as far as the Dragon Slayer was concerned was enough. They got together in a dining hall they reserved so David could give his explanation that he owed Erza. They set it up so they could each have a five course dinner, double for Natsu, it was when they made their orders when he began by saying, "Its time I gave you guys an explanation for why I was at the Tower. I suppose it will be best to start at the beginning". He told them everything they wanted to hear which caused a mix of sadness and hostility towards him. Starting with the fact of how the church he was previously affiliated with has assisted this cult just so it can have a reasonable action towards not only towards magic but towards Guilds that could be accused of involvement which at the time was Phantom Lord but now that it was disbanded by order of the Magic the plan to start Operation Crusade is now out the window. After he gave the full explanation he said, "Once I figured it out I planned to go public but they threatened me with information regarding my assignments and exploits I had before I took my vows. So it was decided that I was to be excommunicated, stuck in Fiore's borders, and given a very generous sum in Jewel". That's when Gray asked, "What exploits?" He answered, "Just the occasional situation that doesn't involve public stripping; getting into fights, the occasional act of rebellion, and anything else that fits the bill".

Everyone except Erza were practically dumbstruck as they yelled, "YOU WERE A REBEL!" He just nodded and said, "Well I was going through a phase during my teens until a met this girl, but that's another story altogether". Everyone was preoccupied by the thought of David dressed up like a rebel with greased up hair before Natsu starts laughing at the idea as soon as he said, "You might as well tell me that Happy is a dog". Then Happy said, "I can't be a dog because I'm a cat" as he was about to be suffocated by Milliana's cat loving hug. David then looked at Natsu as he said, "If you want proof my punching arm is still good as the day I first used it". They were both ready to fight before Lucy intervened by summoning Taurus to stop them. That's when he added, "I'll proof it next time Natsu. The last thing I need right now is go toe to toe with Taurus". While they were waiting; Milliana, Sho, and Wally were given a simple and honest proposal right before the food arrived, to join Fairy Tail. That's when Natsu said, "We can worry about that later, the food just got here so lets DIG IN".

It went from just having dinner to a small party which somehow ended with David and Natsu having an eating contest which left Lucy thinking, "_Are they related?_".


End file.
